La Justicia Divina
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Mientras en el Inframundo Perséfone descubre una nueva amenaza para la Tierra, en esta se encuentra Nicole con un gran misterio. Nuevos dioses, continuación de la Saga del Cielo Apertura; IkkixOC SxSao. Cap 5 arriba: Despertar.
1. PrologoNicole

Prólogo...

.- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.- preguntó una bella joven de cabellos largos negros con una mirada fulminante color rojizos cual mismo rubí. Portaba un vestido de tirantes negro así como un báculo que en la parte de arriba traía una especie de bola roja cubierta de espinas doradas así como una coronilla fina de plata.

Miraba de manera inquietante hacia un grupo de jóvenes que portaban trajes dorados hechos trizas, en sus rostros...de cada uno de ellos mostraban impaciencia y respiraban agitadamente mientras unos seres cubiertos totalmente en negro se presentaban ante la dama que acababa de llegar a las afueras del Inframundo, donde se estaba llevando acabo la pelea que tenían con esos jóvenes que hallaban la manera de escapar de esta.

.- Mi señora...estos hombres quieren escapar del castigo que han puestos los dioses contra ellos.- dijo uno de ellos que era el más cercano desde su posición y se ponía de rodillas ante la joven.

.- ¿Y eso?. preguntó la chica sin darle ninguna importancia pero sin querer decir que no tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo.

.- Desean ser juzgados con la misma diosa Démeter.- dijo uno de ellos en voz más baja al pronunciar ese nombre.

La joven se estremeció un poco al escucharlo...miró a los guerreros, debían serlo por la forma en que estaba construida su masa muscular y todos ellos sin excepción mostraban su voluntad de lucha preparándose para cada movimiento.

.- Entonces...ustedes son los caballeros dorados de mi hermana.- dijo acercándose poco a poco a ellos pasando de largo los espectros a su alrededor que trataban de detenerla...pero ¿cómo hacías eso a la diosa del lugar...?

.- ¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó Milo repentinamente.

.- ¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres preguntar? Mas bien yo diría ¿por qué están ustedes aquí? Sigo sin entender.- dijo la chica mirando a su derecha mirando al espectro que se arrodillaba a su lado.

.- Son los guerreros que ayudaron a los caballeros de bronce a derrotar a nuestro al señor Hades.- dijo el espectro algo temeroso.

.- ¿Con cuál propósito de él?.- preguntó nuevamente mirando de reojo al espectro.

.- Dominar al mundo.- respondió Shaka quien estaba escuchando atentamente al igual que los otros la conversación de la mujer.

.- ¿Nuevamente?...no entiendo ése propósito, nunca le entendí a Poseidón ni a Abel...ni a Ellis mucho menos a mi esposo.- dijo la joven dando la espalda para avanzar y de momento a otro...

El lugar se cambió completamente...los 5 espectros que se encontraban ahí así como los 6 guerreros dorados se encontraban junto con la joven en una especie de palacio que por su interior parecía arquitectura gótica de altos pilares y cristalería de múltiples colores que alumbraban el lugar junto con una tarima donde estaba una sede donde la chica se dirigía a tomar asiento.

.- Descuiden...los he transportado a mi palacio.- dijo la chica.

.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?.- preguntó Aioria mostrándose desesperado por la tranquilidad de la chica, pero Camus lo detuvo.

.- Muestra más respeto a ella Aioria.- dijo Camus tratando de tranquilizarlo.

.- Mi nombre es Perséfone...soy la esposa de Hades por una tragedia en mi pasado y por lo tanto soy la reina del Inframundo.- dijo Perséfone haciendo notar su grandeza que incluso al pronunciar eso los espectros se acercaron para llegar al pie de la tarima y colocarse nuevamente de rodillas esperando órdenes de la diosa.

.- ¿Esposa de Hades?.- se extrañó nuevamente Aioria.

.- Perdón, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero ¿a qué quieren ir con Démeter a que sean juzgados? ¿cuál es su crimen?.- dijo Perséfone

.- Cómplices de la muerte del señor Hades.- dijo un espectro con despecho.

.- No es la primera vez que un dios o diosa tiene esas mismas ambiciones de conquistar ese planeta sin ningún propósito salvo molestar a mi hermana.- contestó la diosa al espectro notificándole un error.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en lo que la diosa daba una mirada a los 6 caballeros y después suspiraba.

.- Yo no les encuentro ninguna culpa; como caballeros sé que es su deber proteger a su correspondiente dios en su lugar de origen, notificaré esto a Démeter pues hemos de intervenir con la nueva amenaza que viene sobre la tierra.- dijo Perséfone levantándose y los espectros se levantaron pero aún con la cabeza baja.

.- ¿Nueva amenaza?.- preguntó Milo

.- ¿A qué se refiere majestad?.- preguntó Mu

.- Así es...como ya he escuchado tantas historias de este famoso Caballero Pegaso, ha derrotado otra de las divinidades del Olimpo, me refiero a Artemisa...Apolo ha decidido que pese a la batalla que tuvo con el caballero de mi hermana, gobernar la tierra eliminando los estorbos de por medio...no solamente quitando a Athena, sino a otros divinidades que se encuentran merodeando en el planeta esperando despertar de su sueños momentáneo. Apolo cuenta con el apoyo del dios de los dioses...Zeus y también con el apoyo de mi hermana Artemisa.-

.- ¿Y supongo que usted sabe cómo detenerlos?.- preguntó Dohko

.- Sí...hay una manera...Zeus, Apolo y Artemisa están olvidando a los verdaderos dioses del sol y de la luna...no me gustaría imaginar lo que pasaría si se enteraran de que se están relacionando entre sí haciendo confusiones entre los humanos sobre cada dios existente. Pero para ello necesitaré también de su ayuda Caballeros...no me malinterpreten, esto no lo hago solamente por mi hermana o por ustedes, lo hago por que a estas alturas Zeus ya ha de saber de la muerte de mi esposo y querrá que regrese al Olimpo con la condición de entregarle el Inframundo, y como estoy en una posición bastante vulnerable, digamos que aprovecharé de sus dones para que me ayuden con esta tarea.- dijo la diosa.

.- Entonces estamos de acuerdo con ayudarle en lo que nos pida, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?.- preguntó Camus.

.- Primero movernos rápido; mi madre no ha de tardar en esperarlos para llevarlos nuevamente a la Tierra.-

.- ¿Su...madre?.- preguntó Milo.

.- Mi madre es Démeter...la diosa de la ley sagrada y también iré a informar esto a Temis, quien es diosa de la justicia. En lo que yo hago esto manténganse al tanto de proteger a toda costa a Athena e infórmenle que es importante encontrar el Fuego de la Luna que sólo puede obtenerse de la mano de la misma Selene, así como encontrar la Luz Divina de la Noche...pero me temo que la segunda es más difícil que la primera caballeros.-

.- ¿Qué tan difícil se refiere?.- preguntó Milo nuevamente.

.- La Luz Divina de la Noche me refiero a Nix quien es la única persona a quien Zeus teme mucho, al igual que Athena.-

.- Entonces, ¿volveremos a la tierra?.- preguntó Mu

.- Así es...presentando los motivos frente a mi madre como a Temis, no veo ningún inconveniente puesto que su puño no fue alzado frente a los dioses con la intención de molestar sino al contrario de proteger a su propia diosa contra unos extraños que simplemente llegaron por su ambición de poder. Mientras tanto, busquen lo que les he pedido...El Fuego de la Luna así como la Luz Divina de la Noche...tengan cuidado, Caballeros...ahora, cierren los ojos los por favor.-

Todos cerraron los ojos...

.- Abran y vean el amanecer que se aproxima...- dijo Perséfone alzando su mano y elevando su cosmos haciendo aparecer un aura verde esmeralda cristalina para después irse tornando a una roja rubí para que al momento de hacer de un lado a otro su mano, los caballeros al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos y desaparecieron del Inframundo.

.- Mi señora, ¿está usted segura de lo que está haciendo?.- preguntó uno de los espectros que se encontraban todavía ahí.

.- Sí.- respondió con total seguridad en sí misma.

.- ¿Por qué lo hace?.-

.- Por que no tenemos opción; además, en cierta manera comprendo a Athena que es como mi hermana...ella ama al planeta Tierra como nadie nunca lo podrá entender...así como yo he aprendido a amar al Inframundo pese a un castigo que no debería de estar cumpliendo...(miró repentinamente su mano que se encontraban una semilla pequeña negra y las miró con soslayo y nostalgia)...prefiero luchar mil veces contra aquél que intente apoderarse de lo que es mi responsabilidad ahora que Hades ha muerto a pasar el puesto por aparentar debilidad de lucha.- dijo Perséfone comiéndose la semilla a toda prisa notando que sus guardianes la miraban atentos.

.- Iré con mi madre...Caronte, estás a cargo.- dijo Perséfone mirando al espectro quien asentía silenciosamente y al mismo tiempo se desvanecieron en el aire aunque ella dejando un hilo de brillos rojos.

.

Mientras tanto en el templo principal se encontraba una joven de cabellos morados largos con un vestido blanco que miraba hacia el cielo nocturno apunto de amanecer pensativa y bastante seria.

.- "Apolo...Artemisa...han causado tanto daño a mi vida como a la de mis caballeros, que siento que nunca podremos estar finalmente en paz...mi deber siempre ha sido proteger la tierra a toda costa, ¿qué dirá Padre de todo esto?".- pensaba mirando cómo en el cielo pasaba un hilo de brillo parecido a un fuego que se iba en dirección a la luna llamando así la atención de Athena que se sobresaltó como tratando de buscar nuevamente esa luz tan brillante.

Pero como si se tratase de una película puesta con adelanto, amaneció dando fin a los pensamientos y sólo así mirar que algo se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Increíble...eran ellos nuevamente.

.- Saori-san.- dijo una voz aterciopelada, portaba una camisa roja, y pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla.

.- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- preguntó un joven de cabellos verdes.

.- Sí...no pude dormir bien es todo.- dijo Saori quitándose de la ventana para dirigirse hacia los caballeros.

.- Pensamos ir a visitar a Miho ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, pensamos que te agradaría acompañarnos para que te despejes un poco de todo esto.- dijo Seiya.

.- Posiblemente vaya más tarde, adelántense chicos, iré a rezar.- dijo Saori mientras que el trío de caballeros: pegaso, andrómeda y cisne daban una reverencia y se retiraban del lugar.

.- "Todavía con cargos de conciencia...nunca cambias Saori-san".- pensó Seiya mientras viraba un poco su cabeza para notarla con la mirada en el piso.

.- "Supongo que es lo mejor, pero ¿qué fue esa sensación de...justicia...cuando vi esa luz pasar por la luna?".- se preguntó en lo que después tomaba su báculo y se retiraba del lugar.

.

.- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?.- preguntó una mujer de apariencia joven, pero su tono de voz era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Era una mujer alta de cabellos ondulados hasta el suelo de color rubio casi platino y de ojos de un intenso color ámbar portando un vestido blanco con muchos vuelos y asimismo se encontraba otra mujer de cabellos recogidos en una tiara de perlas blancas también con un vestido de vuelos blanco pero con una balanza en su mano derecha que la colocaba cerca de su sede.

.- Sí madre; cada vez más se lleva acabo la profecía...Zeus piensa permitir que Apolo se apodere de la Tierra así como del Olimpo y del Inframundo, si le es posible del universo entero, de la mano le siguen fieles como Artemisa entre otros como el cosmos de Poseidón, Ellis, Lucifer y Abel.- dijo Perséfone.

.- ¿Cuál es el problema en ello?.- preguntó Temis

.- Que ¿cómo es que se le ha estado olvidando a Padre lo que es ser un dios guía para los humanos?, ¿qué no se supone que debemos dejar a un lado nuestro orgullo como seres superiores sin ninguna maldad para así estar en paz con nosotros?.- preguntó Perséfone.

.- No estamos totalmente seguras de que esa justicia de la que tanto hablas con esa lengua atrevida sea cierta o no...- dijo Démeter.

.- Pero madre, Artemisa se ha declarado incluso así misma como diosa de la Luna cuando es Selene y Apolo se ha dicho así mismo como el dios del Sol...¿qué no es ilegal incluso entre nosotros hacernos pasar por otras divinidades y responsabilidades que no nos corresponden? además, la idea de apoderarse de la tierra es un pensamiento tan negativo que se nos ha olvidado que al tenerlo dejamos de ser dioses.-

.- Silencio niña...aún no sabes lo difícil que es el rol de un dios en el olimpo.- dijo Temis pero mas que molesta parecía asustada con lo dicho de la joven.

.- Comprendemos el punto que deseas compartir...pero necesitamos más pruebas para con ello y Athena se rehúsa a hablar en el Olimpo por que sabe que Zeus no la dejaría regresar a su querida Tierra...-

.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan entonces para limpiar el nombre de los caballeros de oro así como los santos de Athena y unirnos para impedir que esto suceda?.-

.- Vamos Perséfone...a ti no te interesa limpiar esos nombres...¿o sí?.- preguntó Temis

.- Es una promesa que hice.- dijo Perséfone después de una pausa.

.- Necesitamos de una divinidad del olimpo que haya vivido en la tierra aparte de Athena que hable por todos en ella frente a todos los dioses existentes del Olimpo para poder determinar la paz.-

.- ¿Cuál paz madre? Zeus está más que dándole de aplausos a Apolo, sin mencionar que es su favorito.-

.- Por que Apolo no ha hecho nada salvo satisfacer lo que Zeus busca para todo dios, eso incluye el ser algo déspota.-

.- Me pondría como voluntaria para ir a la Tierra...pero...-

.- Aún no es primavera hija...falta un mes para que el efecto de la semilla te lo permita.- dijo Démeter mirando a su hija con nostalgia.

.- Un castigo horrible diría yo, pero no fue tu culpa.- dijo Temis con el mismo tono de voz preocupante como el de Démeter.

.- Supongo que no quedará de otra...para mi llegada a la Tierra mandé a los Caballeros de Oro a buscar la Luz Divina de la Noche así como como buscar el Fuego de la Luna para impedir que mientras destruyan la tierra...y todo lo que conlleve después.-

.- Eso sí es justo.- dijo Temis mientras veía su balanza daba en el centro cuando Perséfone decía ello.

.- Ve al Inframundo de nuevo hija...estaremos al pendiente, Hermes estará tomando en cuenta lo que dices.- dijo Démeter tomando del aire un pergamino que salió de la nada pero era en color puro y leyendo el contenido a su hija la dejó un poco más tranquila.

.- Gracias madre.- dijo y de momento a otro se desvaneció.

.- ¿Crees que debemos intervenir y juzgar incluso a nuestro propio dios?.- preguntó Temis mirando su balance que se iba de lado hacia donde ella estaba

.- La Ley Sagrada lo dice...no importa quien sea...no te negaré que sí es preocupante que Zeus permita tantas vergüenzas, y si él es cómplice...hay que hacerlo.- la báscula de Temis cambió de posición, ahora estaba a favor de Démeter

.- Supongo que tienes razón.- la báscula se puso nuevamente en igualdad.

.

Capítulo 1: Nicole

La mañana de un extraño día de invierno...hacia calor; calor insoportable, pero no lo suficiente como para no permitirles ir a visitar a la amiga de Seiya en la escuela del orfanato, después de todo era su cumpleaños. Seiya iba extrañadamente feliz en lo que llevaba una cajita envuelta en papel rosa con un moño blanco, sabía que el regalo que le llevaba le gustaría mucho a su eterna amiga. Los demás iban con él...Saori, la reencarnación de Athena dijo que iba a ir directo al lugar ya que tenía un asunto pendiente en el templo; posiblemente meditando por los caballeros dorados...últimamente la había notado muy culpable del último suceso desde Hades y siempre la encontraba en el templo de Virgo rezando. Hyoga y Shun iban atrás de él y no decían nada, solo se limitaban a observar a su alrededor como estando precavidos para cualquier cosa.

Cruzaron la calle y estaban frente a las puertas de la escuela, afuera se encontraban como siempre los niños del orfanato jugando, algunos ya habían crecido y los más pequeños eran rostros nada familiares, que al ver al trío de chicos de 20 años para arriba se escondieron detrás de una bella chica de cabellos rubios que portaba un vestido de mangas color turquesa y el usual delantal que ocupaba para trabajar.

.- Niños ¿qué les ocurre?.-

No hacía falta que dijeran algo pues los chicos llegaron y al ver nuevamente esos rostros ella también se puso contenta.

.- ¡Seiya, Hyoga, Shun! ¡Bienvenidos!.- dijo Eri mirando a cada uno de ellos, como siempre un ligero sonrojo al ver a Hyoga.

.- ¡Eri! ¿Cómo estás?.- saludó Seiya mientras veía que se acercaba Makoto y le intentaba dar un golpe en la espalda pero Seiya fue más rápido esquivándolo dejando a los demás niños sorprendidos.

.- Yo me encuentro muy bien, supongo vienen a felicitar a Miho, pero me temo que ella tardará un poco más, se está arreglando apenas.- dijo Eri mientras cargaba una niña de unos 3 años que traía la mirada perdida en Shun y traía un osito de peluche maltratado.

.- Ah ya veo, ¿ocupas ayuda con algo?.- le preguntó Seiya al ver que la niña que cargaba la rubia no dejaba de ver al peliverde.

.- No te preocupes; creo que Makoto y los demás quieren que les sigan contando más sobre cómo ser caballeros, ¿saben? desde su última visita no paran de hablar del cosmos y armaduras de bronce, su curiosidad incrementa cada día.- dijo Eri acercando a la niña con Shun quien la niña le lanzaba los brazos y le daba su osito a éste provocando una pequeña carcajada a la rubia. .-Ella es Kaoru; cuando te entrega el osito es que le agradas.- dijo Eri mirando a Shun y una que otra vez a Hyoga.

.- Hola Kaoru, yo soy Shun, ¿quieres jugar?.- le dijo el caballero de Andrómeda haciendo que la niña diera un pequeño salto desde donde estaba (pese a que Eri la estaba cargando) y pedía que la bajaran para tomarle la palabra al chico.

Eri bajó a la niña cuando una chica salía también al encuentro, portaba un vestido de tirantes gruesos y muy casual de color naranja con un delantal muy parecido al de la rubia y traía el cabello corto suelto, no llevaba sus típicas coletas bajas. Seiya al verla llegó para entregarle la cajita que traía desde hace rato en manos y dándole un abrazo fraternal la felicitó.

.- Feliz cumpleaños Miho.-

.- Gracias Seiya, esperaba que vinieras.- sonrió la chica y al ver la cajita se sorprendió un tanto. ¿Qué le habrá comprado Seiya?

.- Si quieres la abres después.- dijo Seiya para que la chica no se incomodara con todos los presentes para abrir el regalo...de hecho los niños cercanos a ellos ya traían miradas pícaras hacia Miho como indicándole de que su "novio" le había comprado algo. Guardó la cajita en el bolso del delantal.

Observaron que de la banqueta venía una joven de cabellos morados y un vestido blanco con el borde final en rosa, caminaba mientras Makoto y otros niños llegaban a saludarla, Makoto le tomó de una mano y la llevaba junto con Seiya y compañía.

.- Seiya, la señorita Saori ha llegado.- decía Makoto con ya 14 años que escoltaba a la joven y la dejaba al lado de Seiya y Miho.

.- Saori ¿estás bien?.- le preguntó Seiya al notar una mirada de soslayo cuando llegó.

.- Sí, no te preocupes, Miho, felicidades, espero te agrade este obsequio.- dijo Saori sacando de su bolso una caja alargada envuelta en papel dorado.

.- ¡Señorita Saori!.- dijo Miho exaltada, no pensó que fuese a recibir más regalos y también por algo de temor.

.- Te será útil Miho, por favor acéptalo.- dijo Saori sonriéndole a la joven por su sorpresa y después miró al caballero que traía una mirada preocupante hacia la diosa.

Mientras ellos platicaban Hyoga estaba mirando a Eri, quien esta seguía todavía en su juego de un hilo elástico y jugaba con sus manos y con unas niñas a su alrededor que la miraban con signos de interrogación.

.- Eri está muy distraída...no hace formas de nada.- decía una niña de cabellos rojos a una de cabellos azules.

.- Debe ser por ese señor.- decía la de cabellos azules haciendo que Hyoga reaccionara y su mirada se iba a otro lado.

Eri también "despertó" del trance y se puso muy colorada disculpándose con las niñas. Al poco rato Hyoga se encontraba nuevamente platicando con Seiya con los niños sobre cómo ser un caballero. Así fue el transcurso de la mañana hasta que llegó alguien inesperado. Un joven de cabellos azules oscuros así como una mirada frívola, pantalones rojizos y camisa azul con las manos en los bolsillos llegaba. Shun volteó al notar que Kaoru (la traía en los hombros) le estiraba un mechón y le señalaba la llegada del otro joven.

.- ¡Hermano!.- dijo Shun sorprendido al ver que venía Ikki, llegó con un ademán en modo de saludo.

.- Ikki, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- preguntó Hyoga.

.- Solo vine de visita y supuse que se encontrarían aquí.- mencionó el mayor de todos mirando a su hermano que cargaba a la pequeña y le entregaba a Ikki el osito maltratado.

Pasaron un rato más y después se adentraron todos a la sala principal del orfanato, varios niños optaron por irse a sus habitaciones y otros seguían afuera cuidados ahora por Makoto. Eri sirvió té para todos en lo que ahora sí Miho abría sus dos obsequios; Seiya le había regalado un collar con unos aretes de perla muy sencillos, pero el regalo de Saori la dejó más consternada. Era como una especie de pulsera unida a otra pulsera y en medio tenía una piedra roja con unas alas.

.- Esta pulsera no es una pulsera normal; evitará que alguien te haya daño y si alguien viene con malas intenciones seremos los primeros en saberlo.- decía Saori mientras Miho se quedaba con la boca abierta más sorprendida que antes y se sonrojó furiosamente.

.- Gra-gracias señorita Saori.- decía Miho haciendo una reverencia.

.- Me alegra que la recibas, por tu seguridad y por la de los niños.- decía Saori.

Seiya miró la pared una fotografía colgada en la que aparecían los niños y reconoció a Eri, Miho, pero había otra chica que no sabía quien era; por su apariencia notó que posiblemente se trataba de alguien de la misma edad que Miho, traía cabellera castaña lista hasta el busto, de corte a un costado y ojos grises, piel muy blanca y traía un vestido blanco de enfermería.

.- Miho ¿quién es ella?.- preguntó Seiya señalando el cuadro llamando la atención de los demás.

.- Ah, ella es Nicole...de hecho se me hace raro que aún no haya llegado.- dijo Miho extrañada consigo misma como tratando de hacer memoria.

.- Dijo que a lo mejor saldría tarde del consultorio.- dijo Eri como contestando la "pregunta" de Miho en su mente.

.- Qué lástima, ustedes se tienen que ir temprano ¿no es así?.- preguntó Miho a Saori

.- Nos quedaremos el tiempo que ustedes deseen que estemos, no tenemos ninguna prisa.- dijo Saori calmando a la muchacha.

.- Es que nos gustaría que conocieran a Nikki; ella es de Kyoto, pero el hospital donde trabajaba la transfirieron para acá y se quedó con nosotros; nos ha ayudado mucho cuando alguno de nosotros se enferma e impresionantemente siempre nos cura a todos.- dijo Miho mirando a Seiya como tratando de informarle de lo mucho que se ha perdido estos años.

.- Además también nos ayuda como niñera.- mencionó Eri

.- ¿Dices que ella los cura?.- preguntó Shun a Miho

.- Sí, es enfermera, pero es muy talentosa, pero también tiene otros dones.- dijo Eri

.- Sí, es algo especial.- dijo Miho a Shun con la mirada algo fruncida.

.- ¿A qué se refieren con especial?.- preguntó Hyoga.

.- Bueno...luego lo notarán ustedes mismos, ¿alguno desea tomar otra cosa?.- preguntó Miho mirando que los chicos negaban apresurados.

De momento a otro se escuchó un golpe en la puerta algo fuerte.

.- Creo que ha de ser Nikki.- dijo Eri levantándose y acercándose a la puerta, cuando la abrió notó un par de cajas grandes que cubrían el rostro de una chica por lo visto.

.- Ayuda.- fue lo único que se escuchó por detrás de las cajas que comenzaban a tambalearse, Shun, quien era el más cercano a la puerta de los caballeros se lanzó como rayo a tomar las cajas sin ninguna dificultad por cargarlas.

Se vio ahora una chica de cabellos largos lisos y ojos de un impresionante tono gris que portaba un vestido de tirantes celeste algo ceñido al cuerpo, también traía una mochila en su hombro derecho.

.- Muchas gracias, ya con tanto peso sentía que no llegaría, deja las cajas en la mesa, pues nos comeremos el interior.- dijo la chica mirando a Shun como si estuviera mirando a una estrella de cine.

.- Claro.- dijo el chico mientras la chica se acercaba y dio una reverencia...buscó después de entre su mochila algo y se acercó con Miho para sacar después y rociarla de polvo (n/a: escarcha, confeti, papelitos chiquitos, no sé como se diga en otros países) y sonriendo la abrazó.

.- Feliz cumpleaños Miho, espero te agrade.- dijo la chica viendo que las cajas ya estaban en la mesa y abrió la más grande de ellas mostrando un pastel alargado de chocolate y en la otra caja contenía un pastel redondo de fresas con crema.

.- Gracias Nikki, no te hubieras molestado.- dijo Miho con ilusión viendo a su amiga.

.- Al contrario...bueno supongo me he de presentar antes de sentirme como bicho raro, mi nombre es Nicole Hanakonagei, estudio enfermería mucho gusto.- dijo la chica dando una reverencia mirando después a Saori quien esta desde su lugar asentía con el rostro.

.- Soy Saori Kido.- mencionó la joven mientras miraba con determinación a Nicole...extrañamente su rostro era demasiado familiar ¿de donde había sido?

.- Mira, él es Seiya y ellos son Shun, Hyoga y él es Ikki, hermano mayor de Shun.- dijo Miho presentando como con mucha ansiedad a sus amigos.

.- Así que ellos son de quienes tanto me hablan...- dijo Nicole mirando a cada uno de ellos y su mirada se detuvo en Ikki sonrojándose furiosamente.

.- Miho siempre exagera cuando habla de nosotros.- decía Seiya en lo que Shun notaba que también su hermano no despegaba la vista de la joven...una mirada demasiado fría en él.

.- ¡Oye eso no es cierto!.- decía Miho sonrojada.

.- ¿Para qué ocultarlo?.- continuaba el juego Eri haciendo que Miho se tapara la boca más sonrojada que un tomate haciendo que los demás rieran un poco.

De momento a otro Ikki salió del lugar siendo notado por una mirada grisácea que lo observaba retirarse, la observó y esta desvió rápido su mirada, extrañamente se sentía "atraída" por ese joven que pareciera que lo había visto en otro lado pero no recordaba de donde...mismo sucedía con la señorita Kido, que al verla sintió como algo en su alma la tranquilizaba...tal vez era eso, Saori era una persona tan noble a simple vista que brindaba una infinita e inexplicable paz se apoderaba de ella.

.- "Athena"...- murmuró repentinamente Nicole pero siendo audible para Seiya y para Saori.

.- ¿Perdón?.- dijo Saori mirando a la chica quien salió de su trance y miraba a ambos jóvenes con un signo de interrogación.

.- ¿Decías?.- preguntó Miho a Saori (pues la había interrumpido mientras hablaba con Eri, Shun y Hyoga)

.- Oh no, continúa.- dijo Saori a Miho y esta continuó hablando, pero la joven de cabellos morados se sentía extraña con la otra chica que miraba el techo.

.- Nikki...- dijo una tierna voz y la chica volteó y vio que Kaoru le estaba entregado su osito y pedía salir para jugar.

Nicole se levantó tomando la mano de la niña en lo que otros niños llegaban por su merecida pieza de pastel...aunque otros querían salir como Kaoru.

.- Los cuidaré, no te preocupes.- dijo Nikki a Miho quien asentía para ir con Eri a sacar vasijas y todo lo necesario para comer.

Afuera se encontraba Ikki miraba de un lado a otro y a veces detenía su mirada en el cielo sin saber qué hacer. Era el típico sujeto extraño que siempre se las lidiaba con ayudar a su hermano menor cuando este se encontraba en apuros pero, el verdadero motivo por el cual había decidido estar cerca de él así como de la diosa Athena era por que en cualquier momento podría venir una desgracia...Apolo o Artemisa iban a contra atacar, de eso no había duda, y era mejor estar unidos que separados...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando salió una joven con al menos una docena de niños de entre 5 a 7 años que salían disparatados al jardín y comenzaban a jugar con lo que tuvieran: pelotas, muñecas, e incluso un niño estaba con una cajita de gises que había sacado todo su contenido y se ponía a trazar en el cemento.

.- No se alejen demasiado.- dijo la voz de Nikki a lo que todos respondieron un sonoro y unísono "no".

La miró...y ella al sentirse observaba notó la presencia del joven que estaba ahí y se ruborizó...¿por qué tenía que estar afuera? En lo que él simplemente notaba que había algo raro en esa chica...era muy carismática, se notaba enseguida, así como noble y bondadosa...de momento a otro la imagen de ella hizo volar la imaginación que notó que otra imagen se colocaba sobre ella mirando a ahora a una chica rubia con un vestido rosa y gráficas rojas que le sonreía así como la otra lo hacía. Lo asustó por unos instantes y cerró los párpados...cómo se atrevía a siquiera imaginarlo...ella no podía ser...ella.

.- Tu mente está muy invadida ¿no es cierto?.- escuchó la voz de la joven que ahora la tenía a su izquierda.

.- Define invadida.- dijo Ikki de golpe, pero no intimidó a la chica...¿acaso quería intimidarla?

.- La muerte de esa joven no tiene nada que ver contigo...¿por qué te lamentas?.-

Dentro de lo nada que conocía a esa chica, no sonaba como la Nicole que decían Miho y Eri...traía la mirada perdida pero no tardó en que luego lo mirase a él y le dedicaba ahora una ligera sonrisa pero viéndola que se sonrojaba nuevamente. La chica se llevó sus manos a las mejillas...

.- Ay, discúlpame, ¿qué dije?.- dijo ella sin saber exactamente ¿qué pasó?

.- ¿No te acuerdas o qué?.- le dijo Ikki, pero ahora sí notando que la chica retrocedió un poco.

.- Ammm...no...lo siento...no recuerdo nada.- dijo ella ahora llevándose un dedo al mentón y sus ojos se habían puesto como puntos.

Hubo una pausa después de esto...ella lo miró que seguía sumido en pensamientos y miraba a los niños jugar, se alejó de él para ir a donde estaba Kaoru con otra niña de nombre Erika, apunto de caerse de un columpio pero llegó Nikki tranquilamente y justo en la caída la sujetó.

.- Gracias.- dijo apenas audible Erika.

.- Tengan más cuidado.- dijo Nikki impresionando un poco a Ikki...tal vez a eso se referían aquellas otras dos chicas cuando decían que tenía ese "don" de prevenir, pero no pensó que lo presenciaría de inmediato.

.- ¿Qué haces hermano?.- dijo Shun saliendo de la casa

.- Nada.- limitó a responder pero Shun notaba que su hermano observaba a la joven que ahora tomaba una tiza de color ya que Tonma le había pedido que le trazara un león.

.- ¿Acaso te gusta Nicole?.- preguntó Shun como tratando de entablar una conversación con su hermano mayor, después de todo hacía rato que no lo veía.

.- No.- dijo rotundamente el fénix, sintiéndose hasta ofendido.

.- Ok, ya entendí, no te molestes...es sólo que a como la veías tanto adentro de la casa como ella te notaba a ti pensé que hubo algo.- insistió Shun recibiendo una mirada fría de su hermano.

.- Jamás vuelvas a decir esas tonterías.- dijo Ikki

.- Vamos por lo menos admite que es linda.- error.

.- Ya cállate Shun.- mencionó el fénix.

.- Ya ya no digo nada.- rió Shun por unos instantes hasta que ahora notó que Kaoru llegaba con ambos hermanos y se les quedaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Miraba a uno y luego a otro, luego tomó su osito y se lo daba a Ikki...este nomás la miraba...

.- Kaoru, no molestes al joven Ikki.- dijo Nikki que al nombrar el nombre del joven sintió temblar.

.- Pero...él ser misterio...- dijo Kaoru, pero luego de ver que no lo aceptaban, le dio el osito a Shun.

.- Gracias Kaoru, ¿quieres una paleta?.- dijo Shun y Kaoru brincó alegre.

.- Temo que la paleta tendrá que ser sin azúcar y eso si encuentras.- dijo Nicole tomando el oso de peluche de las manos de Shun y dándoselo a Kaoru que se le olvidó lo de la paleta y se fue a jugar.

.- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó el joven.

.- Kaoru nos llegó hace mes y medio y nos la dejaron dormida en la puerta con una nota que decía su nombre, su edad, fecha de nacimiento, y con una nota de que es diabética.- mencionó Nicole mientras la observaban jugar.

.- ¿Pero...y el pastel?.- preguntó Shun

.- Desde esa noticia, hemos estado hablando Miho, Eri y yo con la escuela de cambiar los alimentos por unos más nutritivos así como cambios en algunos ingredientes como el aceite y el azúcar...el pastel está hecho de azúcar de frutas que es menos dañina que el azúcar normal.-

.- Comprendo, y dime Nicole...¿tienes novio?.- preguntó Shun espontáneamente haciendo que la joven se tambaleara con la pregunta y se sonrojara (por parte de Ikki nomás se desesperó pero hacia como no prestar atención a lo que decían)

.- Este...yo...no...¿por...qué...lo dices?.-

.- Curiosidad; Eri me pidió que entraran los demás niños para su rebanada...hermano ¿quieres venir?.- preguntó Shun

.- mmmm...- fue lo único que dijo pero se daba la vuelta para indicar que iba a entrar a la casa seguido de su hermano menor.

.- ¡NIÑOS! ¡Vengan por pastel!.- dijo Nicole y al poco rato la puerta se vio invadida de niños que iban corriendo hacia el umbral para entrar todo al mismo tiempo.

La tarde transcurrió hasta el anochecer, los niños se fueron a dormir temprano mientras todos mantenían una animada charla de anécdotas. Al caer la noche Saori se disculpó por tener que retirarse y para esto la acompañó Seiya pues sabía que Saori estaba entristecida todavía y no quería dejarla sola. Como era de esperarse, Hyoga y Eri estaban platicando al otro lado de la calle mirando las estrellas, Hyoga en la banca y Eri de pie atrás...

.- Hyoga...- dijo Eri algo apenada.

.- ¿dime?.-

.- Yo, nunca te di las gracias...por lo de la otra vez...- dijo Eri cabizbaja

.- No fue tu culpa, lo bueno es que saliste ilesa.- dijo Hyoga

.- Pero tú sí saliste muy herido.-

.- Tranquila, he estado en peores situaciones.- pensó Hyoga el enfrentamiento con Hades.

Mientras ellos platicaban, del otro lado de la calle estaban observándolos Miho, Nicole, Shun e Ikki.

.- Se ven lindos ¿no?.- preguntó Miho a Nicole.

.- Me alegro por ellos...- dijo Nicole y repentinamente su mirada se tornó cristalina mirando a la nada y sonriendo.

.- ¿Nikki, estás bien?.- preguntó Miho.

.- Así que ella fue Ellis...- dijo abiertamente haciendo que Shun e Ikki viraran.

.- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?.- preguntó Shun

.- ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?.- lo miró a los ojos como la Nicole que era siempre.

.- Dijiste algo de Ellis.- dijo Ikki comenzando a desesperarse, esa chica estaba loca seguramente.

.- ¿Ellis? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?.- preguntó a Miho pero esta estaba tranquila.

.- No, no la conoces.- dijo Miho

.- Ah bueno...creo que iré por agua...pero ¡miren qué hermosa noche! ¿apoco no son lindas las estrellas? seguramente donde están Hyoga y Eri ha de tener una vista increíble a las constelaciones.- dijo Nicole para después entrar a la casa tarareando siendo observaba por los hermanos y por Miho.

.- Les dije que Nicole era especial...actúa repentinamente como si fuese otra persona, pero no sufre de cambios de personalidad.- dijo Miho.

.- ¿Segura que no lo finge?.- preguntó Ikki.

.- No. Desde siempre ella es así, hasta parece adivina.- dijo Miho en lo que salía la chica.

.- Wow, ¿ya vieron? La estrella polar brilla radiante hoy, y si miran para allá, esa no es una estrella...es un planeta, creo que es Marte...- comenzó a decir muy alegre en lo que Miho miraba a Shun y este comprendió la mirada. Se adentraron estos sin que el resto se diera cuenta.

Para cuando Ikki notó la ausencia de su hermano, soltó un suspiro de incredibilidad y algo molesto. Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle cuando escuchó los pasos de la chica que seguía diciendo cosas de las estrellas.

.- ¿Vas a donde están Eri y Hyoga? Seguro ahí veremos mejor.- dijo la chica algo emocionada.

.- No.- fue lo único que dijo.

.- ¿No? ah...perdón, creo que ya te harté con todo esto...- dijo Nicole muy apenada y sonrojándose mucho.

Ikki siguió caminando, caminó al lado de Hyoga y Eri seguido de la chica de mirada grisácea que miraba al piso sin saber si seguir siguiéndolo o qué hacer...notó que se dirigía al muelle hasta la punta. Así continuaron el camino en silencio hasta que ya no tuvieron piso para caminar, enfrente estaba el mar pero la chica seguía mirando el piso.

.- Perdón, siempre que salgo con estas cosas harto a la gente...es que no sé por qué tengo una fascinación por las estrellas.- se disculpó la chica.

.- si prestas atención notarás algo.- dijo Ikki mirando de reojo a la chica en un tono ¿suave?

.- ¿Eh?...- se quedó extrañada...era verdad, estaban en el muelle pero ella no había visto que la vista donde estaban era muchísimo mejor de la que ella pensaba con Hyoga y Eri...observaba todo y se le iluminó la cara.

.- Aaah es increíble...no puedo creerlo.- juntó sus manos llevándolas frente a su pecho mirando a su alrededor. -Gracias.- mencionó

.- Vamos.- fue lo único que dijo mientras regresaban a la escuela pues ya era tarde.

Justo en el momento en que iban a regresar, la chica se quedó de pie por unos momentos en lo que asustadiza dijo:

.- Ikki-sama, a tu izquierda, en 5 segundos.- Ikki la miró y estaba con un rostro muy pálido siendo nuevamente como otra persona e Ikki miró a la dirección que la chica le dijo.

Al poco rato notó un movimiento rápido que tuvo que cubrirse con su brazo esquivando una patada de un joven de armadura divina (por los colores de esta) en tonos blancos con turquesas y azules, era de cabello rubio y ojos gatunos verdes. Estuvieron en ese impacto por unos momentos, Ikki alejó a la chica unos pasos y arrojó a su contrincante a unos metros y este cayó de pie.

.- ¿Quién eres?.- dijo Ikki poniéndose a la defensiva y con su brazo izquierdo le indicaba a la chica que la estaba protegiendo.

El caballero comenzó a reír.

.- Soy un caballero de Apolo, mi nombre es Dídima y he venido para eliminarte y de paso llevarme a ella.- dijo Dídima

.- ¿A mi?.- preguntó la chica.

.- Sí preciosa, a ti...siéntete dichosa de ser una humana que conocerá a un dios, aunque no entiendo por qué tanto privilegio si no eres más que una simple humana.- dijo Dídima

.- Ni creas que te lo permitiré tan fácilmente, antes de eso tendrás que matarme.- dijo Ikki

.- Eso dije desde un principio.- dijo Dídima para después proporcionarle una serie de puñetazos y golpes comenzando la gran batalla entre caballeros.

Dejando así a una asustadiza Nicole que no sabía qué hacer para ayudar al joven, ¿gritar? ¿correr? ¿escapar? pero si hacía eso, ¿qué pasaría con Ikki? Bueno parecía no tener tantos problemas pues logró darle un golpe en la mejilla enfureciendo a Dídima. Pero después de esto Dídima logró darle un golpe fuerte en el estómago a Ikki, lanzándolo cerca de la chica dejándolo sin aire y se movía poco.

.- Ya te lo dije Fénix...peleas bien, has logrado golpearme...no me gustaría matar a alguien con quien peleo tan bien, así que, ¿qué te parece si me entregas a la chica y te dejo ir?.- preguntó Dídima

.- ¿Qué quiere Apolo con ella?.- preguntó Ikki

.- Eso pregúntaselo a él, si yo lo hago me asesina y después me lo dice. Vamos, hazme caso.- dijo Dídima, Ikki se levantó pesadamente con ayuda de Nicole.

.- Ya te lo dije, tendrás que matarme para ello.- dijo Ikki poniéndose en posición de combate para después unir todo su cosmos e invocar y llamar a la armadura de fénix.

Nicole detrás de un caballero que se ponía en posición de combate mientras asimismo Dídima el caballero de Apolo se disponía hacer lo mismo viéndose fijamente: la batalla iba a comenzar.

Continuará.

Notas de la autora: comprendo que tengo muchos errores, como por ejemplo el mencionar que Perséfone es hermana de Athena cuando en realidad es sobrina en la mitología griega. Así como también estuve investigando parentescos y no conseguí mas que mucha información sobre la misma historia pero alterando dioses, personajes, héroes que me limité nomás a dejar la idea; acepto comentarios, quejas, críticas, es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya y quiero brindar lo mejor.

Por otro lado, tampoco sé cuando es el cumpleaños de Miho, improvisé de acuerdo a las bases que ya tenía de la historia. Usé a Ikki como dentro de una relación amorosa sin embargo no creo dejarla como tal, pues no quiero quitar la imagen de Esmeralda; pero como dije: usé a Ikki por que es un personaje misterioso y que me parecía más fuerte que por ejemplo poner a Shun o a Hyoga. Da otra imagen que me agradó cómo se veía y es por eso que lo puse.

Espero que les esté agradando la historia. Gracias por leer. Ahora denle "go" y dejen mensajito n.n

Atte. Kuroidono


	2. El Misterio de Nicole

Gracias a pyro y layla y a Kisame Hoshigaki por dejarme comentarios, por un momento creí que nadie leería mi historia y eso me puso feliz, lo admito. Y gracias también por notificarme el parentesco con los dioses, es algo complicado, todos contra todos y todos con todas oo. Les dejo otro capítulo, gracias por leer.

Capítulo 2: El misterio de Nicole.

De un lado estaba el caballero sagrado de Fénix y del otro el caballero sagrado Dídima de Apolo. Ambos en posición de combate en lo que detrás de Fénix se encontraba la bella Nicole que estaba al pendiente asustadiza de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar pronto al joven Ikki e irse rápido de ahí. En lo que pasaba se escuchaba el sonido del mar, de momento se corrompió para que ambos jóvenes a velocidad impresionante desaparecieran y comenzando su batalla solo se escuchaba el sonido de los mil y un golpes.

Nicole estaba mirando a la nada cuando sintió que sin querer comenzaba a sollozar espantada. Estaba preocupada por el bienestar del joven. ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Y por qué quieren llevársela? No entendía nada.

Pasaron 3 minutos de golpes, patadas y demás pero ninguno parecía rendirse...estaban tan dedicados en su lucha que pese al cansancio seguían brindando más. Dídima seguía con su terquedad de que simplemente le diera la chica, pero Ikki optaba por simplemente dejarlo hablar y le respondía con golpes que este fácil los esquivaba.

Por un momento de descuido, Ikki iba a caer al piso cuando Dídima lanzó un fuerte golpe en su espalda para que la caída fuese más grande.

.- IKKI.- gritó la chica aterrada. Dídima iba a continuar con un golpe pero de momento a otro de donde estaba la chica salió una piedra que le iba a golpear a Dídima.

Este volteó a verla observando que ella fue quien se la había lanzado, aunque más asustada que un ratón por ver qué sería lo siguiente para lanzarle o por lo menos defenderle.

.- No deberías de intervenir en batallas ajenas...creo que debería darte una lección antes de presentarte con Apolo.- dijo Dídima acercándose peligrosamente a la joven, pero sintió de repente que una mano le sujetaban el pie derecho.

.- No te le acerques...- dijo Ikki

.- ¿Pero qué dices? Pero caballero, apenas puedes sostenerte.- decía con risa Dídima.

.- No me subestimes.-

Dídima ignoró el comentario para voltearse y dar una patada en el rostro de Ikki.

.- ¡DÉJALO!.- gritó Nicole cerrando los ojos sacando lágrimas enseguida mostrando un aura morada oscura a su alrededor, hizo que Dídima voltease cuando observó el cosmos de la chica. ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ella...?

En ese momento de descuido Ikki ya se había levantado también algo desconcertado con lo de la chica pero aprovechó para dar su ataque de puño fantasmal haciendo que Dídima cayera pero de momento a otro se levantó y desapareció al notarse gravemente herido: traía sangre que salía de su boca. Después de esto Ikki se dejó caer de rodillas al piso para tomar aire; Nicole corrió hacia donde estaba él y lo observó con heridas no graves pero sí eran de atención inmediata.

.- Ikki...- murmuró la chica mirando que la armadura se despojaba del cuerpo de Ikki e iba hacia otra dirección perdiéndose de vista.

.- Descuida, estoy bien.- dijo mientras se apoyaba un poco en ella para levantarse.

.- Espera...estás herido, déjame ver, recuerda que soy enfermera.- dijo Nicole tratando de incorporarse al cuerpo de Ikki pero de momento a otro se desmayó.

.

Abrió los ojos y miró que estaba en una habitación de la escuela del orfanato y su hermano estaba a su izquierda dormido en la orilla de la cama. Conociéndolo ha de haber estado cuidándolo todo el rato viendo mejorías o no. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba así? Parecía de madrugada, traía un vendaje en la cabeza y otros más alrededor del cuerpo, no traía camisa puesta pero la vio en el pie de la cama, se levantó sin despertar a su hermano y se colocó la camisa para salir al pasillo y encontrarse con una bella chica de cabellos largos castaños que caminaba en dirección hacia esa habitación donde se encontraba, al verlo salir, se apresuró con las toallas que tenía más el tazón de agua que tenía en manos.

.- Oh, no te levantes Ikki-sama. Hay que limpiar de nuevo las heridas.- dijo Nicole, Ikki al ver que no tenía más opción se adentró al cuarto notando que su hermano se había despertado y que estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo en su búsqueda, pero al ver que entraba junto con Nikki respiró aliviado.

.- Hermano, me preocupaste.- dijo Shun.

.- Estoy bien...(miró a Nikki) gracias.-

.- Por favor.- dijo Nicole después de dejar el tazón de agua en la mesita e indicándole que se sentara en la cama. Shun los dejó diciendo que iría a su habitación a dormir.

Nicole se disponía a quitar las vendas para después por cada herida ya sea leve o notoria, lavarles con agua tibia ligeramente con alcohol y colocándole también un ungüento con aroma jazmines. La observó con determinación sin quejarse.

.- Gracias.- dijo ella en silencio deteniéndose en lo que estaba ateniendo una herida en el brazo izquierdo. Ikki la observó extrañado.

.- Gracias...por...defenderme...no...debiste arri-esgarte tanto por mi...- dijo muy apenas ella nuevamente limpiando la herida de Ikki.

.- No sería un caballero de Athena si te hubiera entregado.- dijo tranquilamente Ikki.

.- Tal vez eso hubiera sido más fácil...entregarme y así no te hubieras lastimado.-

Ikki la observó fijamente y quitó sus manos de las heridas.

.- Entonces me lo hubieras dicho antes y mi pelea no hubiera sido en vano...- se molestó el joven.

.- Perdona mi atrevimiento...a lo que me refiero es que sí, hubiera sido más fácil...pero no lo hiciste y yo...estoy...muy...agradecida por eso...creí que por no conocerme...bueno...olvídalo, lo siento, mejor me retiro.- dijo la chica apresurándose para irse.

.- No te disculpes tanto, no es tu culpa que no nos conozcamos; es natural que sientas miedo.- mencionó Ikki calmándola e indicándole que continuara con su labor de enfermería. Lo miró por un instante sintiendo nuevamente ruborizarse al verlo tan serio.

El joven no dijo nada más, solo se volteó quitándose la camisa para que la joven puede atender ahora la herida larga que tenía en la espalda. No tardó más de 5 minutos en lavar la herida y le entregó el ungüento por si sentía dolor al momento de dormir.

.- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?.- preguntó la joven con una ligera sonrisa pero aún recordando que había metido la pata hace rato.

.- No.- indicó el joven.

La chica tomó sus cosas y justo cuando iba a tomar el picaporte se volteó a observarle, él la notó con un gran signo de interrogación que podría incluso adivinar a lo que iba...

.- ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?.- preguntó la joven.

.- ¿El ataque?- preguntó Ikki

.- Todo.- le preguntó la chica acercándose.

.- No tengo idea, pero por mientras no salgas sola fuera de aquí a no ser que estés acompañada por mi hermano o por Seiya e Hyoga.- dijo Ikki como dando órdenes.

.- De acuerdo...buenas noches Ikki-sama.- dijo la joven dando una reverencia triste.

.- Por favor, dime Ikki a secas.- le dijo el joven por primera vez dándole una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se le detuviera el corazón por un segundo notando su sonrojeo.

La chica sonrió a pesar de estar colorada y se retiró de ahí con más alegría de cuando había llegado. Ikki se acostó mirando el techo y cerrando los ojos...fue cuando la duda lo invadió ¿qué tiene de especial esta chica que Apolo desea tanto por tenerla con él?. No lo sabía pero iba a protegerla a como sea por si volvía a suceder. Quedó profundamente dormido en lo que en otra habitación, llegaba una joven de cabellos largos y cerraba la puerta, se colocaba pegada a esta y cerraba los ojos recordando la imagen del caballero de Fénix. Se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo, no le importaba mucho se sentía soñada y muy atraída. Además se le había hecho tierno el momento en el que la había llevado al muelle...pero eso no significaba nada, posiblemente estaba hartándolo mucho que por eso la llevó a que se callara, después se disculparía con él.

Se adentró y se colocó la pijama y apagó las luces, ya era muy tarde y se disponía a dormir cuando a la luz de la noche pudo notar claramente como una figura silueta humana se colocaba por la ventana observándola...pero no sintió miedo. Por como podía ver trataba de una mujer, por la forma así como cabellos largos. La observó hasta que de esa figura se hacía una bola de fuego y se perdía hacia el horizonte llegando a la luna. No entendió el suceso...posiblemente ya estaba soñando y ni cuenta se había dado.

Pero pudo notar que las estrellas lucían más que espectaculares...deseando tocarlas como tocar la superficie del mar haciendo ondas. Quedó dormida al poco rato...

.

La mañana había llegado e Ikki ya estaba despierto, lo notó cuando entró a la habitación mirando a su hermano vestirse.

.- ¿Qué pasó ayer? Nicole sólo llegó contigo e Hyoga te traía en brazos junto con Eri...no dijo nada.- dijo Shun

.- ¿No lo notaron?.- preguntó Ikki

.- No, ¿de qué hablas?.- dijo Shun

.- Ayer en la noche mientras estábamos ella y yo en el muelle llegó un tal Dídima...- dijo Ikki

.- ¿Dídima? ¿Quién es él?.-

.- Un caballero sagrado de Apolo.- respondió Ikki

.- ¿Qué? ¿Apolo?.-

.- Sí...pero eso no es lo raro de todo...esta chica sí es más especial de lo que parece.- dijo Ikki mientras llegaba a la orilla de la cama y se sentaba tomando en ungüento que la joven enfermera le había dado.

.- ¿Dices especial?.-

.- Necesitamos ir con Athena ahora mismo, avísale a Hyoga y Seiya, trataré de llamar a Shiryu para que se apresure.- dijo Ikki

.- Descuida, Shiryu llegó con Sunrei a la mansión Kido ayer en por la noche...llamó Seiya por teléfono.- dijo Shun

En ese momento la plática se interrumpió pues llegaba una joven vestida con un vestido sencillo de color azul opaco que traía una bandeja con comida.

.- Buenos días, supuse que estarías aquí Shun, así que les traje su desayuno.- dijo Nicole mientras era observaba por el joven de cabellos azules.

.- Gracias.- dijo Shun mientras la joven dejaba los alimentos en la mesita al lado y se retiraba dejando una pausa prolongada.

Shun llegó y se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa para disponerse a comer lo que les habían traído. Pero Ikki seguía sumido en pensamientos, lo cual no pasó por desapercibido en su hermano menor.

.- ¿Qué tan peligrosa es?.- preguntó Shun

.- No lo sé. Pero mira cómo me dejó ayer...molido.- dijo Ikki señalando los vendajes, algunos retirándolos pues las heridas de manera "milagrosa" habían cerrado dejando una mancha nomás de color café.

.- Ese ungüento debe ser muy potente.- dijo Shun alzando una ceja.

.- Tal vez.- mencionó Ikki también empezando a comer.

.

Mientras en la mansión Kido... Saori estaba vistiéndose con un vestido corto blanco de mangas cortas y botones al frente mirando el amanecer. No volvió a presenciar ese extraño fuego que se dirigía hacia la luna dando por hecho de que lo había imaginado. Pero tampoco había podido dormir bien...una figura se le apareció en el umbral de la ventana que daba vista al balcón y no alcanzó a ver quién era, solo observó que por su figura y su cabellera larga era una mujer que de un parpadeo se desvaneció. ¿Quién sería?. Tocaron y se dejó notar un chico moreno de ojos cafés que la miraban preocupada.

.- Saori...¿estás bien?.- su preocupación hacia la chica era demasiada...nunca cambiaría pensó la chica y lo observó con una sonrisa.

.- Buenos días Seiya, estoy bien, ¿cómo amaneciste?.- preguntó Saori de manera muy cortés.

Seiya entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta acercándose hasta quedar cerca de ella mirándola a los ojos sin ninguna expresión.

.- No me parece que estés bien Saori, te he notado bastante deprimida últimamente, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras comentar?.- preguntó el caballero.

.- No lo sé...estoy perdida y muy confusa.- admitió la joven mientras iba hacia el balcón notando la mañana fresca de febrero, posiblemente ahora sí haga frío.

.- Hay que estar al pendientes de todo Saori; Artemisa y Apolo pueden contra atacar.- mencionó Seiya a espaldas de la diosa que miraba el jardín.

.- Sí; Seiya...creo que debo regresar al Santuario.- dijo Saori desde su lugar.

.- ¿Al Santuario? ¿Pero por qué?.- al decir eso la joven volteó a verlo.

.- Por que he estado sintiendo muy por debajo de la Tierra el cosmos de los caballeros dorados, y quiero ir a investigar a qué se debe.-

.- ¿Y es por eso que te sientes culpable?.- preguntó Seiya

.- Un poco.- respondió la diosa

.- Entonces iremos contigo.- dijo Seiya alzando un puño

.- No Seiya, ustedes deben quedarse aquí, estaré bien.-

.- Pero Saori-san...alguien debe ir contigo para protegerte.- dijo Seiya desesperado como tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

.- Gracias Seiya.- sonrió la joven dándose por vencida notando que el joven la miraba triunfante para después asentir silenciosamente.

.- El desayuno está listo y Shiryu y Sunrei nos espera.- mencionó el caballero ofreciendo un brazo.

.- Sí.- respondió accediendo a tomarlo y salieron de la habitación de la diosa.

.

Ikki, Hyoga y Shun llegaron a la mansión Kido para el mediodía y se adentraron después de que Tatsumi gritara como histérico de su falta de presentación como lo había hecho Seiya, que todavía tuvo la "amabilidad" de regresar a la señorita como todo caballero debía ser...y por primera vez lo trataba con igualdad y respeto por el hecho de que Seiya regresó con Saori a la mansión.

.- ¡Hyoga, Shun, Ikki!.- exclamó Seiya al verlos entrar a la sala principal, y por supuesto observó las heridas del Fénix. .- ¿Pero qué?.-

.- Se los diré en cuanto vea a Athena, ¿donde se encuentra?.- preguntó Ikki al acercarse al Pegaso.

.- Aquí estoy.- respondió una voz detrás de Seiya que se acercaba para darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados y se sentaron en los muebles.

.- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Saori quien estaba en la cabecera del lugar mirando frente a sí a Ikki que estaba totalmente serio.

.- Por mis heridas ya ha de saber que fui atacado ayer en la noche en el muelle cerca del orfanato.- dijo Ikki.

.- ¿Atacado dices?.- preguntó Shiryu

.- ¿Pero...quién?.- preguntó Seiya

.- Su nombre es Dídima, caballero sagrado de Apolo.- dijo Ikki

.- Entiendo, entonces ya han regresado.- mencionó Saori

.- Pero el querer eliminarme para que usted cuente con menos caballeros no es sólo su principal objetivo...quería llevarse a Nicole, la chica que vimos ayer en el orfanato.-

.- ¿A Nicole?.- preguntó Saori sorprendida.

.- Sí, en mi lucha con Dídima lo mencionó más de una ocasión, por supuesto ofreciendo vivir a cambio de entregar a la chica ya que Apolo desea verla, pero Dídima parecía tampoco entender el motivo.- respondió Ikki

.- Claro, la discriminación de una simple humana en presencia de un dios, algo típico de Apolo, pero ¿por qué?.- se cuestionó a sí misma Saori.

.- Si me lo permite mencionar, ayer ella soltó una ligera aura de cosmos cuando iba a ser atacado por Dídima gravemente...fue muy escasa, pero lo sentí.- dijo Ikki

.- Así que era eso...anoche también la pude percibir pero me confundí con la presencia de Dídima...¿ustedes sintieron el cosmos?.- preguntó a los demás.

.- No, yo era el más cercano al muelle y no presentí nada, sólo llegué al muelle por que por ahí estaban Ikki y Nicole, pero nada.- respondió Hyoga.

.- Es extraño ¿cómo es posible que no podamos sentir el cosmos del enemigo?.- preguntó Shun

.- A de ser una nueva manera de impedir que intervengamos en las peleas, o bien para que así tomarnos desprevenidos.- dijo Shiryu.

.- ¿Nicole está en el orfanato aún?.- preguntó Athena

.- Insistimos varias veces en que viniera con nosotros, pero ella dijo tener mucho trabajo en el consultorio.- dijo Hyoga.

.- El deber llama.- dijo seriamente Saori mirando a la nada.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos...Ikki miró a Saori todavía de esa misma manera en que había llegado y Athena lo pudo percibir...

.- ¿Deseas agregar algo más?.- preguntó Athena

.- Cuando Eri y Miho decían que Nicole era especial, ¿se referían acaso a esa habilidad de ver el futuro?.- preguntó Ikki.

.- ¿Ver el futuro? ¿Como una adivina?.- le preguntó Athena bastante curiosa

.- Antes de ser atacado, ella lo predijo, pero no parecía ella; Shun es testigo que cuando observábamos a Hyoga y Eri al otro lado de la calle mencionó a Ellis así como de constelaciones y una extraña fascinación por las estrellas.- continuó Ikki.

.- Cierto.- dijo Shun como si se hubiera olvidado de ello.

Saori se llevó una mano al mentón.

.- Es verdaderamente un misterio...y no podemos arriesgarnos...Shun, esta tarde después del turno de trabajo de Nicole, quiero que la traigas a la mansión y convéncela que es por su seguridad.- dijo Saori

.- Sí.- respondió el caballero de Andrómeda.

.- Perdón que niegue ante una orden suya, pero desearía ir yo en lugar de mi hermano.- sorprendió el comentario del fénix para los demás.

.- ¿Por qué motivo?.- le dijo Athena

.- No estoy seguro, pero quiero averiguarlo.-

.- Está bien, si eso es todo, me retiro a mi habitación, saben donde encontrarme.- dijo Saori levantándose mientras los demás caballeros asentían en silencio y la observaron irse.

.- Parece que está cansada.- dijo en casi un murmullo Shun observándola retirarse.

.- Y por sus ojeras no ha podido dormir bien.- mencionó Seiya del mismo tono suave.

.- ¿Sabes tú de algo?.- preguntó Hyoga a Seiya

.- Quiere regresar al santuario...presiente que hay algo que no la deja en paz, pero para mi me suena algo más allá de sus predicciones.- comentó Seiya

.- Hermano...¿estás bien?.- preguntó Shun al notar una extrañeza en su hermano, jamás lo había visto ponerse serio y divagar en pensamientos.

.- Sí, nos vemos al rato.- se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta y desapareciendo tras esta.

.- Uy, sí que le dio fuerte.- comentó Hyoga sonriendo colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza mirando a Shun que también sonreía.

.- Pues **TÚ** tampoco te quedas atrás.- le respondió Shun a Hyoga pero este sonreía más abiertamente.

.- Por lo menos admito que me gusta Eri.- contestó el cisne.

.- Si lo que buscas es que mi hermano mencione algo de Nicole me temo que te quedarás con las ganas...conozco a mi hermano...aún no olvida a Esmeralda.- dijo Shun silenciando a los demás caballeros que poco a poco sin decir nada se fueron retirando de la sala.

.

El camino no era largo, pero era lo ideal para aclarar sus ideas y para pensar. Estaba decidido a llevársela a la mansión tal como Athena se lo había encargado y un "no" no era una respuesta. Pero también lo admitía, se estaba engañando a sí mismo al decir que no le importaba, y no lo era, pero sí había algo de por medio. ¿Cómo explicar ese cosmos que sintió cuando estaba él luchando con el inmenso Dídima? Además antes de la batalla ella le dijo algo que lo dejó muy desconcertado.

"Tu mente está muy invadida, la muerte de esa chica no tiene nada que ver contigo"

¿Pero qué estupideces son esas? Parte de la gran culpa de la muerte de...Esmeralda, había sido suya. La antipatía del padre de la bella joven rubia de ojos verdes, cual tonos esmeraldas...mismos que hacía llevar el bello nombre a la chica, hacia él la llevó hasta su muerte. Cada vez que se acordaba de ello (trataba de no hacerlo) se sentía tan vulnerable, desearía mucho cambiar ese pasado, posiblemente seguiría con ella y la hubiera sacado de ese infierno. Posiblemente no sería el mejor hombre del mundo, pero gracias a ello se había dado cuenta de una gran verdad que parecía el mundo no darse cuenta de ello: ser buena gente, no vale madre.

A cierta distancia del consultorio la observó por la ventana, ella con su ímpetu de uniforme blanco mostrando su máxima pureza de enfermera y ese afán de ayudar a las personas que estaban tanto en cama como en sillas de ruedas le hizo mostrar que también él podría estar equivocado. ¿Qué era lo que había despertado en él? Era como sentir una especie de querer protegerla de cualquier maldad existente...pero no la quería. ¿Quién iba a querer a una loca que le encantaban las estrellas?

El turno vespertino había terminado, y la esperaba sentado en la banca fuera del consultorio y ella salió ahora con el vestido rosa palo de tirantes y muy sencillo...sintió su corazón retorcerse a una terrible nostalgia cuando nuevamente la vio acercarse a él en una imagen casi perfecta de una rubia de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en el rostro...estaba como para abrazarla.

.- No me confundas Fénix.- le dijo una voz ajena a Nicole pero proveniente de ella y fue cuando despertó del trance.

.- ¿Qué has dicho?.- preguntó Ikki

.- ¿Yo? yo no he dicho nada...acabo de saludarte, te dije: "Hola Ikki-sama".- ahora sí era Nicole.

.- No, espera, me dijiste Fénix, deja de jugar ¿o es que acaso estás loca?.- preguntó Ikki haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

.- ¿Qué?.- se alteró la chica pero pocos segundos al notar que el joven no bromeaba cuando decía eso, bajó la cabeza entristecida y sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban algo leve también sin poder evitar que la vista se le nublara con agua salada.

.- Lo siento.- dijo Ikki al notar la inocencia de la chica, pero ¿qué es que acaso no se daba cuenta o qué?

.- Si has venido a ofenderme como lo han hecho ya otras personas sugiero que mejor me dejes en paz...no estoy loca, yo simplemente no entiendo por qué me dicen así.- dijo ella tomando fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara pese a que estaba solo a una pequeña línea de diferencia entre tristeza y llanto.

.- No, no he venido a ofenderte, discúlpame.- por primera vez se mostró sincero, hacia tanto que no se mostraba así que hasta a si mismo parecía sorprenderle su amabilidad ¿acaso no había muerto eso en él?

.- Veo que ya no necesitas eso.- le dijo la chica señalándole la venda tanto en la cabeza como en los brazos y era cierto, él se quitó las vendas mostrando que ya no tenía nada debajo de estas.

.- ¿Pero...cómo?.- se sorprendió.

.- Te dije que era buena enfermera.- sonrió la chica apunto de retirarse pero sintió una mano en su hombro haciéndola virar y ella se extrañó.

.- Saori me ha pedido que te lleve a la mansión Kido.- dijo Ikki

.- ¿Saori? ¿te refieres a la chica de ayer la de cabellos largos?.- se preguntó más a ella misma que para él.

.- Sí; desea que vayas a visitarla pues se siente mal.- mintió...era verdad, pero él es buen actor, tanto como para que ella nomás lo observara y asintiera en silencio.

Encaminaron su rumbo ahora hacia la mansión Kido mientras iba haciéndose de noche, pronto saldrían las estrellas, era el pensamiento de Nicole mientras miraba al cielo como si comiera ansias y observaba que Ikki a veces miraba hacia atrás para ver lo que ella hacia. Increíble, jamás esperó que esa niña esperara tan impacientemente a que llegara la noche, ¿acaso no le tenía miedo al coco (bogeyman) o cosas por el estilo para evitar que eso pasara? Parecía una niña muy valiente pero era un acto bastante inocente e infantil...y le agradaba.

.- Ikki-sama-- fue interrumpida

.- Ikki...a secas.- le dijo el chico

.- Ikki (se sonroja) ¿siempre has sido caballero?.- le preguntó

.- Sí.- fue lo único que dijo

Pero ella parecía decepcionada...posiblemente sea largo, suspiró.

.- Fui parte del orfanato del señor Kido al igual que mi hermano, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, entre otros...fuimos aceptados en el orfanato así como fuimos elegidos para ser caballeros en un duro entrenamiento y cada quien por separado...mi turno llegó cuando mi hermano fue escogido para ir a la temible Isla de la Muerte y fui yo en su lugar y así fue como obtuve la armadura de bronce del ave Fénix...-

La chica escuchó con atención.

.- ¿Así nada más la obtuviste?.- le preguntó pero Ikki estaba demasiado serio... .- Oh, entiendo, es una historia muy difícil...perdona por querer entrometerme.- dijo la chica.

.- No eres entrometida, solo respondí a lo que me preguntaste.- le respondió el fénix.

Volvieron a una pausa larga de silencio mientras llegaban a la mansión que les abrió las puertas Tatsumi mostrándose caballeroso con la joven que acababa de llegar.

.- ¡Pero qué hermosa novia tiene joven Ikki! ¡Realmente un encanto de dama al igual que la señorita Saori!.- decía Tatsumi haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y miraba al piso.

.- Mmmm.- Ikki no dijo nada sólo miró a su alrededor para observar que los demás estaban en la sala, en cuanto a Shiryu estaba en el balcón con Sunrei.

.- Por aquí jóvenes.- dijo Tatsumi guiándolos hasta la sala, Ikki iba a delantera y Nicole estaba tras él todavía sonrojada "él no dijo nada que dijera lo contrario" se sonrojó y se puso extrañamente feliz.

.- Has regresado hermano.- le dijo Shun al notar la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

.- ¿Y la señorita Saori?.- preguntó Nicole mirando un lado a otro, esperaba una respuesta como "está en su habitación acostada" pero recibió otra...

.- Enseguida viene...de hecho, ya tardó mucho, iré a ver si no se le ofrece algo.- dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba a subir las escaleras.

.- ¿Qué no estaba enferma?.- Nicole miró a Ikki y este la observó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo algo apenado también.

.- Era una manera de hacer que vinieras sin tener que obligarte.- respondió.

Por primera vez ella sintió una especie de molestia hacia el joven...no le agradó el comentario, pero lo importante es que ahora lo sabía. Pero entonces ¿qué querían que ella hiciera ahí? Tomó sus cosas y estaba dispuesta a regresar al orfanato, seguro Miho y Eri estarían preocupadas pero Shun la intervino en el camino.

.- ¿A donde vas?.- le preguntó

.- Al orfanato.- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio.

.- No puedes ir, ¿qué no te explicó nada mi hermano?.- preguntó Shun para después mirar al fénix que se mostraba "descansando" en un mueble y poniéndose los brazos tras la cabeza...

.- ¿Explicarme?.- cuestionó la chica.

Shun tomó un brazo y la mano de la misma de la chica para indicarle el camino equivocado llevándola nuevamente a la sala y colocándola a un lado de Hyoga que estaba bostezando. Shiryu regresó con Sunrei y la grisácea se levantó haciendo una reverencia.

.- Ellos son Shiryu y Sunrei, ella es Nicole.- presentó rápidamente Hyoga al trío de desconocidos.

.- Encantada.- dijo Nicole

.- Igualmente.- respondieron Sunrei y Shiryu.

Enseguida bajaron Saori y Seiya, este escoltando a la joven que parecía estar sumisa en pensamientos y llegaron a la sala. Nicole pese a que le habían mentido parecía que sí había notado algo cansada y fatigada a la bella joven de cabellos morados. ¿Estará bien? se preguntó mentalmente notando que Ikki volvía a su cordura y se sentaba correctamente. Saori llegó y saludó de mano a Nicole y cuando se tocaron hubo una especie de choque eléctrico que parecía que ellas lo presintieron entre ellas solamente. Contraerse era inevitable, pero ambas lo disimularon muy bien para evitar que los demás notasen algo extraño entre ambas jóvenes, se sentaron en la sala todos nuevamente y estaba en un aire ahora sí notoriamente silencioso.

.- Nicole, el motivo por el cual he pedido que vengas a la mansión es para que te quedes, por tu seguridad.- dijo directamente Saori

.- ¿Qué? Pero...el consultorio yo no-- fue interrumpida

.- El ataque que pasó ayer no fue una casualidad, recuerda que Dídima quería llevarte con él.- recordó Saori a la joven poniéndose sonrojada.

.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?.- se preguntó la chica

.- Supongo que hasta que esta situación se aclare o a medida que vaya tomando otros rumbos; si te preocupa el consultorio, puedo pedirle a alguno de los caballeros que te acompañe en tu estadía ahí, será tu escolta tanto de ida como de regreso así como en otras salidas que tengas que hacer.- respondió Saori.

.- Gracias señorita Kido, pero dígame, ¿por qué está ocurriendo todo esto?.- preguntó Nicole a lo que la diosa respondió con la verdad.

.- No tengo ni la más mínima idea Nicole...-

.- ¿Quién es Apolo?.- preguntó la chica.

.- Apolo es el dios griego de las artes, música, danza así como también ha sido relacionado con el sol, pero meramente no lo es.- dijo Saori

.- Así que era por eso que me hablaba con tanta diferencia a lo que venía siendo él y yo, ¿cómo están todos?.- preguntó repentinamente la chica a lo que pocos iban a sus habitaciones o a otros labores.

.- Bien, gracias por preguntar.- dijo Shun en respuesta a la bella joven.

Nicole miró a su alrededor notando lo espaciosa que era la mansión, fría prisión a su parecer, nunca le habían agradado los espacios así encerrados...prefería estar bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas en un cielo infinito de noche a la cual ya estaba presente, miraba el balcón deseando salir a lo que Saori lo adivinó.

.- Puedes salir al balcón si así lo deseas...Ikki, acompáñala por favor, si no es de muy inconveniente para ti, me gustaría que fueras su escolta de hoy en adelante.- dijo Saori levantándose del asiento.

.- Está bien, pero no lo haré por lo que me pides...tengo mis propios asuntos.- murmuró aunque para la grisácea parecía no haberle escuchado en lo más mínimo.

La joven enfermera llegó a toda prisa al balcón abriéndolo de par en par seguida por el fénix, que iba tras ella en pasos pequeños y con las manos en los bolsillos. La chica miró a su alrededor estupefacta y anonadada, no tenía palabras para describir lo bella que estaba la noche, no las había para ella aunque para Ikki era totalmente igual a las anteriores, pero para ella era como si siempre le pareciera algo divino, como un niño que apenas jugaba a tientas a altas horas de la noche. La miró por unos instantes y luego cerró los ojos recordando a una bella rubia que lo llevaba a un jardín lleno de flores.

.- Te dije que la muerte de ella no fue tu culpa.- mencionó una voz proviniendo de la chica, Ikki abrió los ojos atentos y directos a ella, parecía que esa mirada aún no se iba...era justo lo que él quería: aprovechar algún momento en el cual la chica se pusiera nuevamente en ese estado extraño para obtener sus respuestas a varias preguntas que habían surgido de la nada.

.- ¿Qué sabes tú de ello?.- le preguntó fríamente Ikki.

.- Fácilmente uno se puede dar cuenta de tu lamento silencioso por esa joven, pero te aseguro que ella está descansando en un bello lugar.- dijo Nicole con esa mirada serena pero que deploraba amor y ternura hacia el joven.

.- Tú no sabes nada.- respondió Ikki.

.- Pero puedo adivinar tu sufrimiento, descuida, su destino ya era marcado desde hace tiempo...irremediablemente nunca se pudo cambiar aunque lo quisieras.- dijo la chica mirando las estrellas nuevamente.

.- ¿Quién eres tú?.- directo al grano, la chica dio la espalda y no se movió de ahí.

.- ¿Eh? perdona ¿qué decías?.- preguntó la chica que indudablemente: había vuelto a ser Nicole.

.- Nada.- respondió Ikki.

.- No sé por qué repentinamente siento una terrible nostalgia cuando te veo...y no me acuerdo pero, ¿acaso mencionabas a alguien?.- preguntó la chica.

.- No he dicho nada...- dijo el joven que miraba también a su alrededor por el balcón mirando la luna recordando unos bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Nicole bajó la mirada al notar eso, Ikki la observó de reojo, ¿ahora qué?

.- ¿Qué pasa?.- era raro que él preguntase eso en la vida posiblemente y más a una mujer, pero la mirada de ella se había entristecido sin ningún motivo ¿vdd?

.- Es solo que...me da la sensación de que estás y al mismo tiempo no estás...si soy una carga para ti será mejor que le diga a Saori que le pida mejor a Shun ser mi escolta en estos días al consultorio, creo que ya te ocasioné demasiados problemas y me siento muy apenada contigo, no pienses mal de mi por favor.- mencionó la chica cerrando los ojos mirando el piso colocando sus manos en la barda del balcón. Ikki cerró los ojos colocando sus brazos también en la barda.

.- No eres una carga Nicole.-

De las pocas veces había mencionado su nombre, la chica lo miró e Ikki miraba las estrellas ahora.

.- A veces me recuerdas a mi hermano, siempre preocupándose por el qué dirán los demás antes de pensar por uno mismo; por otro lado también ya te lo había dicho, no es tu culpa que no me conozcas...sin embargo, con esto que me dejó Saori a cargo, palabra de caballero de Athena que te protegeré de cualquier maldad o enemigo que ose molestarte.- dijo Ikki en cierta manera orgulloso y sonriendo.

.- Gr-gracias.- dijo esta sonrojándose.

Posiblemente no se había dado cuenta desde un principio, o posiblemente sí pero no lo quería admitir por temor a olvidarse de aquél ser que pertenece a su corazón como tatuaje vivo impregnado en el ser de ojos verdes...pero la chica a su lado, realmente era noble, de puro corazón pero también...era hermosa.

.

Saori miraba por el balcón de su habitación hacia las estrellas cuando así sucesivamente los sintió...poco a poco se fue sintiendo varios cosmos tras de ella, al voltearse los vio. Los caballeros de oro estaban a su espalda de rodillas ante la diosa y esta abrió los ojos de par en par. Shaka, Dohko, Aioria, Milo, Camus, Mu con las armaduras puestas estaban de rodillas ante ella.

.- Pero ¿cómo?.- se sorprendió esta...Mu fue quien habló

.- Athena, hemos regresado del Infierno ya que se nos ha encomendado una nueva misión: protegerla de una nueva amenaza.- dijo Mu levantando su rostro al igual que los demás.

.- ¿Nueva amenaza?.- se extrañó Saori, posiblemente Dídima era sólo el comienzo.

.- La diosa del inframundo Perséfone, nos ha traído de regreso a la vida con tal de advertirle de esto alteza; además de decirle qué podemos hacer para prevenirlo.- mencionó Aioria.

.- ¿Mi hermana Perséfone?.-

No tardó un momento más en abrirse las puertas mostrando a Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki (Nicole se había quedado en la sala junto con Sunrei) y Shiryu entraron a la habitación de Saori precipitados, pero aún más al notar la presencia de los difuntos caballeros de oro, que habían vuelto a la vida.

.- Pero ¿qué es esto?.- preguntó Seiya

.- ¡Maestro Camus!.- se sorprendió Hyoga al notarlo.

.- ¡Maestro!.- dijo al mismo tiempo Shiryu observando a Dohko

Los caballeros de oro se pusieron de pie pero seguían mirando a Athena.

.- Perséfone nos volvió a la vida mientras ella está en una suma plática con su madre Démeter y con Temis para someternos a juicio después de terminar con esta nueva amenaza, es decir: Apolo y Artemisa juntos, sería un desastre para con la tierra.- dijo Shaka mirando a Athena.

.- ¿Démeter...Temis?.- se preguntó Hyoga.

.- Deben ser las diosas de la Justicia Divina.- dijo Shun

.- ¿A qué te refieres Shun?.-

.- Démeter es la diosa de la ley sagrada del Olimpo así como Temis es la diosa de la justicia, juntas equilibran el destino de los muertos para decidir si estos pueden regresar a la tierra con vida cuando se cree que estos son muertos o asesinados injustamente.- respondió Shun.

.- Así que es eso, y díganme ¿qué hay de Apolo y Artemisa? ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?.- preguntó Seiya alzando un puño

.- A eso íbamos antes de que ustedes nos interrumpieran.- dijo Milo

.- Su cosmos era increíble aparte del de Athena, era lógico que llegáramos de prisa.- respondió Ikki

.- Como sea.- respondió Milo nuevamente

.- Perséfone dijo que había una solución a esto Athena; primero que nada necesitamos de dos cosas...u objetos por así decirlo...el primero se trata del Fuego de la Luna que se obtiene de la misma mano de la diosa Selene.- dijo Dohko

Athena escuchaba con atención a lo que decía Dohko.

.- Y el otro es la luz de la Esperanza de la Noche, pero...para esto necesitamos encontrar a la diosa Nix de la noche.- continuó Shaka.

.- ¿Nix?.- se extrañó Athena

.- Nix viene siendo su hermana.- dijo Mu

.- Ah, ahora recuerdo. Pero, me sorprende, es decir, Nix es quien decide remotamente si volver a la tierra o no, además de que puede tomar cualquier forma que desee...será complicado...Nix no es ninguna constelación ni ninguna estrella que se pueda buscar tan fácil.- dijo Athena mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón.

.- ¿Es decir que Nix puede ser quien sea?.- preguntó Seiya mirando a la diosa con soslayo de preocupación.

.- Sí...pero supongo que lo primero será lo primero, necesitamos volver al santuario para encontrar una manera de ir a ver a Selene antes de que se nos adelante Apolo y Artemisa...Dídima ha aparecido y es apenas solo el principio o una cuarta parte dé...-

.- Y no podemos tener una sin la otra.- completó la frase Camus.

.- Mañana partiremos al santuario, caballeros estén alerta...-

Todos asintieron y se fueron de la habitación de Saori, excepto Seiya.

.- Por lo visto tus premoniciones fueron ciertas Saori-san.- dijo Seiya preocupado.

.- Pero nunca imaginé volverlos a ver...estoy alegre en parte, pero tendré que agradecerle a Perséfone la próxima vez que la vea...espero sea pronto.- dijo Saori mientras notaba la hora.

.

Nicole estaba rondando por las afueras de la mansión en el jardín a la luz de la luna.

.- ¡Qué grande se ve hoy!.- se quedó mirándola con admiración cuando notó una luz que ya se le había sido conocida...una luz que iba en dirección a la luna que ahora que la notaba era de color plateado.

En ese momento miró hacia las puertas de la mansión en dirección al jardín notando a un joven que se le acercaba.

.- ¿Nikki?.- preguntó Shun.

.- Hola, quería salir un rato.-

.- Pero, Saori dijo que no lo hicieras sin escolta, pueden atacarte incluso aquí, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.- mencionó el caballero de Andrómeda.

.- Oh vamos, estoy en la mansión aún.- decía la chica molesta por el "regaño" ya no era una niña.

.- Bueno, pero a la próxima avisa...por cierto, sé que sonará atrevido y es poco el tiempo que te conozco, pero he notado el gran taco de ojo que le das a mi hermano.- dijo Shun a la chica que a pesar de estar a la luz de la luna notó su sonrojo y su timidez.

.- Oh, bueno...es que...yo.- tartamudeó la chica.

.- Mi hermano es un tanto serio...así que si dice algo no es exactamente lo que quiere decir.- dijo Shun

.

.- No creo que pueda gustarle.- mencionó Nicole a Shun que ahora estaban sentados en la sala...eran las 10 y la mayoría se había ido a dormir.

.- ¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Shun.

.- Tu hermano se la pasa en pensamientos, que algo me dice que tiene que ver con una chica, mi intuición me lo dice...además, por otro lado lo veo que es...perfecta.-

.- ¿Te refieres a Esmeralda?.- dijo nuevamente el caballero sin entender, pero ahora la chica lo miraba sonriéndole y con los ojos entristecidos.

.- Así que...¿ese es su nombre?.- preguntó la chica.

.- Sí, pero...Nikki antes que nada tienes que saber que-- interrumpido.

.- No me digas nada Shun, no tengo posibilidades frente a alguien que permanece en cada segundo en cada instante en el pensamiento de tu hermano, además como tú dices: es poco tiempo, ¿qué ha sido? ¿2 días?.-

.- Pero Nicole, ella-- interrumpido nuevamente.

.- Seguro a ella la conoció mucho antes que yo...y yo solo hablo de la noche, de estrellas y de la luna, así como del consultorio, no puedo hacer más.-

.- Nicole, ¿me dejas hablar?.-

Pero justo en ese momento...


	3. Regreso al Santuario

Capítulo 3: Regreso al Santuario

Pero justo en ese momento aparecieron los caballeros dorados que ahora vestían civiles y bajaban hasta donde se encontraban Shun y Nicole. Nicole observó a cada uno de ellos notando que a su alrededor había un aura extraña que formaban constelaciones poderosas, muy cercanas a las del zodiaco...posiblemente esos. Milo miró a la joven desde donde se encontraba y casi se tambaleaba por estas cuando notó la presencia de la mirada grisácea sintiendo algo en su estómago, como mariposas pero al mismo tiempo como si un golpe de Aldebarán o el Cristal Wall de Mu se le hubiera atravesado golpeándolo duramente.

.- ¿Milo? ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Camus dándole un golpe tras la cabeza.

.- ¡Oye! ¿qué tienes?.- se quejó el otro.

.- Así que tú eres Nicole.- dijo Shaka acercándose a la joven.

.- Sí, disculpen, ¿quienes son ustedes?.- preguntó curiosa la joven.

.- Nosotros somos los caballeros dorados de Athena.- respondió Shaka a la joven.

.- Aún no entiendo nada de eso de caballeros.- sintiendo como si una gota de sudor se le deslizara por la frente notó al joven de cabellos largos azules que se le quedaba viendo con la boca semiabierta.

.- Son distintos tipos de caballeros pero todos a la vez somos iguales.- respondió Shun a su lado.

.- Sigo sin entender, jeje.- dijo la chica.

.- Es bueno no saber a veces.- dijo Aioria

.- ¿Y quienes son?.- preguntó Nicole mirando al joven caballero de Escorpión.

.- Él es Camus, de Acuario, él es Shaka de Virgo, Aioria de Leo, Dohko de Libra, Mu de Aries y Milo de Escorpión.- dijo Shun presentándole a cada uno de ellos.

.- Encantado.- dijo Milo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

.- Igualmente...¿han notado las estrellas hoy? ¡están grandiosas! ooh, perdonen, ya tan rápido comienzo con mis obsesiones, será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir...permiso...- dijo la chica apenada con ganas de irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La observaron retirarse de ahí a zancadas en vez de pisadas para después mirar a Milo que seguía mirando el lugar por donde se fue la chica. Este al notarse observado los miró también sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó el caballero de escorpión.

.- ¿Encantado?.- preguntó Mu con picardía.

.- ¿Acaso ustedes no?.- se defendió.

.- Hey hey hey, ¿qué tanto hablan ustedes?.- se unió a la plática Camus divertido

.- "por Zeus, mejor me voy a dormir".- pensó Dohko yendo hacia la habitación que les correspondía.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya por fin cada uno de ellos estuvo en sus cuartos; descansando para al día siguiente ir al Santuario, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Seiya quien estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño pero pensando en que debía ir al orfanato para despedirse de Miho y de Eri, aunque más de la primera que de la segunda; posiblemente Hyoga también haría lo mismo, sabía sus sentimientos hacia la rubia así que no habría problema si le pidiera compañía. Permaneció mirando al techo oscuro de su habitación hasta que pensó en la diosa de cabellos largos y morados...Saori estaba tomando demasiado cargo; pese que había pasado un largo tiempo sin saber de Apolo y de Artemisa, siempre supieron que iban a contra atacar en cualquier instante, y ese día ya había comenzado desde la aparición de Dídima.

Pero por su parte también sabía que la joven princesa se sentía muy deprimida y no sabía el motivo, se le notaba...o tal vez él la conocía lo suficiente como para determinar que algo le preocupaba, ¿qué podría ser eso? Repentinamente quedó dormido sumiso en ese pensamiento, estaría al tanto de cualquier cambio repentino.

Por otro lado en la habitación tanto de la diosa como el de Nicole, había un brillo distinto en ambas habitaciones...un brillo de una orbe en el centro de ella; Saori despertó y miró el orbe de color plateado que giraba sobre su propia masa como en un aspecto de fuego plateado y se iba contrayendo cuando se agrandaba. Al obtener la atención de la joven que se iba sentando desde la cama, tomó la dirección de ir al balcón y se quedaba después quieta, mientras que en la habitación de Nicole el orbe era de color azul oscuro entre morado y verde de color opaco pero transparente al mismo tiempo, de misma manera iba dirigiéndose al balcón esperando a la chica que se había levantando de la cama siguiendo ese extraño orbe que estaba presenciando.

Ambas chicas caminaron a su respectivo balcón notando como una a la otra que sus habitaciones no eran tan lejanas, se observaron y a su alrededor hubo un cosmos extraño, el de Saori como era costumbre era de color dorado pero en el de Nicole, sorpresa para tanto sí misma como para Saori a su alrededor se ponía de un intenso color morado transparente que se iba deteriorando a ser un azul y plateado.

Las orbes frente a ellas se unieron y se perdieron en un hilo delgado que iba a toda prisa hacia la luna...Saori miró a Nicole y esta también la observó sin entender nada. Como si alguna especie de conexión se encontraban en si mismas, pero ¿qué significaba todo ello? Se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el pasillo para verse cara a cara...al hacerlo...

.- ¿Saori-san, se encuentra bien?.- preguntó Nicole con una mano en el pecho.

.- Sí Nicole, ¿qué hacías en el balcón?.- le cuestionó Saori

.- Una luz extraña estaba en el medio de mi habitación y me guió al balcón.- dijo Nicole como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Dices que te guió?.- continuó la diosa, pero al notar que empezaba a ver movimiento de la habitación frente a ellas, posiblemente estaban haciendo mucho ruido...

Llegaron a la cocina encendiendo solo las luces del lugar, se sirvieron un vaso de leche cada una mirándose una a la otra hasta que Saori fue quien decidió hablar...

.- Nicole, quiero que entiendas el verdadero motivo por el cual estás aquí; y espero me comprendas.- dijo Saori muy seria

.- ¿Aparte de mi seguridad?.- preguntó Nicole

.- Sí; verás, todos nosotros estamos aquí por una razón de nuestro destino, Seiya y los demás son como tú sabes, caballeros de Athena.- dijo Saori para lo que interrumpió Nicole.

.- Aún no entiendo muy bien eso de caballeros...- comentó apenada Nicole.

.- Supongo que no pues nadie te lo ha explicado como se debe...mi abuelo Matsumasa Kido, quien era el dueño de la Fundación donde ahora trabajo yo al igual que Tatsumi entre otros investigadores me adoptó cuando encontró bebé y me encontró en los brazos de un Caballero del Zodiaco de nombre Aioros de Sagitario en Grecia. Aioros, en agonía y a pocos minutos de morir, le dejó a cargo a mi abuelo sobre que debería cuidar a ese bebé pues era la reencarnación de la gran diosa Athena ya que tradicionalmente cuando el mundo se ve amenazado por terribles fuerzas de la maldad es cuando ella regresa al mundo cada 200 años...en ese entonces ella regresó y fue criada como una Kido...- dijo Saori que al decir esto Nicole abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- Es decir, ¿qué...tú eres Athena?.- preguntó Nicole algo asustada, Saori asintió.

.- Sí, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo y mi abuelo murió dejándome a cargo de Tatsumi, pero yo no lo sabía sino hasta que pasó lo del torneo galáctico; pues mi abuelo en su fundación recogía al mismo tiempo huérfanos que nos llegaban al orfanato y mi abuelo los recibió a cambio de ser convertidos en un duro entrenamiento para ser Caballeros y que cada quien obtuviera, de los distintos lugares de entrenamiento la armadura sagrada del mismo. Así fue como Seiya, como Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Jabú, entre otros, ahora son caballeros de Athena, son los elegidos para protegerla así como proteger a la tierra.- dijo Saori

.- Entonces, es así como te protegen a ti.- murmuró inconsciente Nicole.

.- Y también a ti Nicole...Dídima ha hecho notar que tú eres importante para Apolo, no sabemos el motivo pero lo ha revelado, e Ikki arriesgó mucho para protegerte. Los caballeros que viste hace rato son los Caballeros Dorados del Santuario en Atenas Grecia, donde se encuentra el Santuario de Athena, aunque los que viste son la mitad de ellos...-

.- Los 12 signos del zodiaco.- dijo Nicole recordando que cuando bajaban los chicos se notaba en su aura las constelaciones de los signos zodiacales a su espalda.

.- Así es...pero antes de continuar debes saber que muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces; a pesar de que Apolo y su hermana, mi hermana Artemisa amenazan con apoderarse de la tierra, ya han venido anteriores divinidades a hacer lo mismo.- dijo Saori

.- Comprendo...- dijo Nicole

.- Y por cada amenaza los caballeros me han defendido hasta con su misma vida si es necesario; estoy en deuda con cada uno de ellos.-

.- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?.- preguntó Nicole.

.- De lo poco que me he tratado de explicar; es importante que permanezcas con nosotros hasta que todo esto se vaya aclarando poco a poco...Ikki será como tu guardaespaldas y me gustaría que mañana nos acompañaras al Santuario en Grecia.- dijo Saori

.- ¿Qué? Pero mi trabajo, no lo puedo dejar.- se asustó Nicole.

.- Por favor Nicole; no puedes arriesgar tu vida en ello; hay algo detrás muy por debajo de todo esto y Dídima es solo una muestra de lo que podría ser una posible guerra, ¿no puedes hacer algo al respecto con tu trabajo?.- preguntó Saori.

Nicole quedó pensativa por un tiempo...

.- Creo que sí, tendré que pedir un tiempo de descanso...puedo pedir mañana alrededor de 2 semanas libres.- dijo Nicole hacia la diosa que ahora sonreía.

.- ¿Sería mucho inconveniente que tomaras ese receso?.- preguntó Saori

.- Para nada Saori-san...agradezco mucho tu preocupación.-

.- Ahora, explícame, un orbe fue lo que viste en tu habitación así como yo vi uno en el mío.-

.- Así es, pero parecía un aura muy distinta.-

.- ¿Puedes presentir lo que es un cosmos?.- preguntó Saori

.- Tengo una definición de lo que es cosmos y sé que cada uno posee una distinta así como sé que puede tomar apariencia y color a como es la personalidad, pero no soy una experta...te confieso que yo...veo cosas Saori-san, no me malinterprete por favor...pero yo desde que me acuerdo; siempre he sido una niña de la cual tiene períodos en los que no se acuerda de nada, y son períodos cortos pero son los cuales repentinamente dicen que digo cosas sin sentido, así como cuando me reclaman no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dicen o de lo que se me acusa...me han llamado loca y no puedo comprenderlo y al mismo tiempo he visto cosas inexplicables...como por ejemplo que cuando hoy conocí a sus caballeros dorados, noté que a sus espaldas pude ver claramente los astros zodiacales del cielo...lo sé por que conozco sus constelaciones...y mi extraña obsesión así como la noche y a las estrellas crece constantemente así como si fuera partícipe de cada noche.- dijo Nicole cerrando los ojos mirando hacia la mesa.

.- ¿Nunca te han pasado cosas cuando estás asustada o enfadada?.- preguntó Saori.

.- Pocas ocasiones ocurre algo, como la ocasión de Ikki en su lucha con Dídima, dice que apareció un cosmos a mi alrededor, pero yo a como me vi...noté como un fuego crecía sobre mí como queriendo explotar y al mismo tiempo quería golpear a Dídima por que intentaba golpear al joven Ikki-sama.- dijo Nicole mientras Saori le sonreía.

.- Es de suponerse mientras se trate de la persona a quien te gusta.- le dijo esta sonriendo haciendo sonrojar pero al mismo tiempo poniéndose triste a una Nicole cabizbaja.

.- Es poco tiempo para decir que me gusta...además, siempre me tengo que enamorar del chico malo o de mirada fría...- dijo Nicole recordando a Milo.

Al notar esto Saori terminó su vaso al igual que la joven enfermera.

.- Creo que lo conveniente será irse a dormir, hay que levantarnos para más tardar medio día irnos.- dijo Saori y Nicole también se levantó.

.- De acuerdo.-

.

Al día siguiente. Seiya había ido con Hyoga y con Nicole (Ikki a su lado) rumbo al orfanato para despedirse de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo Nicole recoger sus cosas de ahí e irse a Grecia con sus amigos, o mas bien como favor de la diosa Athena, pero ella prefería llamarla: su amiga Saori. Iban comentando en su camino los primeros dos hacia Nicole cómo habían conseguido sus armaduras y cuando finalmente habían llegado a su destino, Miho, Eri y los niños se acercaron a estos felices de que tenían visitas...pero Miho conocía muy bien esa mirada en su amigo oculta tras una sonrisa.

Nicole llegó con sus amigas y les dijo que necesitaban hablar; fueron adentro del edificio y les explicó todo lo que había pasado y Seiya y Hyoga estaban también en la plática pero permanecían callados. Nicole se disculpó y fue a preparar la maleta seguida de Ikki, mientras Eri recogía las tazas de té que habían preparado y bebido para la charla. Miho miraba el suelo cabizbaja y Seiya la observaba...no le gustaba ver a su amiga triste por su culpa y sin poder evitarlo Miho salió del edificio sin decir una sola palabra y caminó rumbo a la banca de la calle siguiente...Makoto vigilaba a los niños notando que la chica estaba muy deprimida y no sabía por qué. Seiya salió para hablar con ella y tomó asiento al lado de esta que ahora traía lágrimas en los ojos.

.- No creí que te irías de nuevo.- confesó la chica mientras Seiya miraba al mar serio.

.- Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra opción.- dijo Seiya

.- ¿Hasta cuando continuarás con esta rutina Seiya? ¿Cuando dejarás de ser el héroe cuando se trata de Athena o de Saori Kido?.- preguntó Miho con recelo.

.- Cuando acepté desde niño convertirme en caballero no había un contrato que tuviera que firmar Miho.- dijo Seiya como tratando de hacerla comprender su deber.

.- Pero ¿hasta cuando harás una vida normal?.- le preguntó

.- Nunca he tenido una vida normal...estamos hablando de mi lealtad como caballero, tengo que irme.- dijo Seiya levantándose.

.- Seiya, tengo que decirte algo...- dijo Miho sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse evitando que el joven se vaya, este solo volteó.

.- Hablas como si ya no nos fuéramos a ver, no te entiendo.- le dijo Seiya.

.- Ese es uno de mis mayores temores, el no volver a verte; pero Seiya...cuando te fuiste por primera vez para Grecia me prometiste regresar para que pudiéramos estar juntos...¿a qué te referías con estar juntos entonces? yo..yo...yo te AMO Seiya.- le dijo una Miho totalmente triste y llorando mirándolo con apenas fuerzas pues le estaba confesando una verdad que a veces le dolía. Seiya se impresionó al escuchar esto de su amiga.

.- Miho...- murmuró Seiya sin entender.

.- Siempre te he amado Seiya, y por lo tanto siempre me he preocupado por ti, desde que éramos unos niños siempre lo hacía y oraba por tu regreso pero esta vez, siento que ya no te volveré a ver por que algo terrible te sucederá; te he visto muy poco en este tiempo y al mismo tiempo no me ha dado la oportunidad de que...me conozcas mejor...he cambiado de persona, he cambiado totalmente...pero no se dio nada, es injusto.- decía la chica sentándose nuevamente al no poder controlarse y llorando.

Seiya se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

.- Nunca quise darte falsas esperanzas Miho; eres mi amiga...pero...solamente hasta eso te puedo ver...lo siento, siento todo el daño que te he provocado.- decía un Seiya confundido notando que su amiga no paraba de llorar.

.

.- Creo que se le pasó la mano.- dijo Eri mientras ella y Hyoga miraban a la pareja frente a ellos abrazarse.

.- Es mejor decir la verdad.- mencionó Hyoga.

.- ¿También te irás?.- le preguntó Eri sin expresión alguna.

.- Sí, por favor, espera a mi regreso...- le dijo Hyoga mientras la chica asintió y dejaba la vista en el suelo hasta que vio que Hyoga se le acercaba a su cuerpo, tomando el mentón de ella para alzarlo a que lo vea a los ojos y acercándose dándole un beso corto en los labios de ella.

Varios niños alrededor se fueron corriendo de ahí diciendo "eewww, qué asco" entre otras cosas, pero así son los niños, para el pensamiento de Eri ese fue mientras esta le abrazaba al caballero de cisne.

.

Nicole había terminado de empacar todas sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta grande. Ikki estaba recargado en el umbral de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y a veces la veía moverse de un lado para otro como tratando de acordarse qué llevarse o no llevarse...o revisar que nada se le olvidara; pasó una pequeña niña con un oso de peluche maltratado viendo al fénix y entregárselo a la fuerza, este lo aceptó y Kaoru se puso feliz y entraba a la habitación de Nicole como si fuese un avión y llegó mirando a la de cabellos castaños y le sujetó por su vestido. Nicole la observó.

.- ¿Ya te vas?.- le preguntó Kaoru poniéndose triste.

.- Pero regreso en unos días Kaoru, no te preocupes.- le dijo Nicole cargándola y viéndola a los ojos.

.- Kaoru querer ir...- dijo la niña

.- Lo siento Kaoru, esta vez no podrás ir, pero te prometo que te llevaré cuando pueda ¿de acuerdo?.- le dijo Nicole

.- Pero yo querer ir ya.- le insistió la niña.

.- Kaoru, sabes que cuando yo prometo algo, lo prometo, ¿no es así?.- le dijo Nicole acercándose al fénix tomando el oso que tenía entre sus manos y regresándoselo a la niña.

.- Sí.- dijo la niña tomando su oso, la colocó en el suelo y se fue corriendo por el pasillo alegre.

.- Es difícil tener que despedirse de quienes le has tomado afecto, sobre todo a los niños.- mencionó Nicole muy apenas.

.- Sé a lo que te refieres.- le respondió Ikki después de unos segundos.

.- ¿Ah sí?.- le preguntó Nicole un tanto curiosa Ikki la miró.

.- Cuando éramos niños y vivíamos en este orfanato, a Shun y a mi nos separaron para irnos a nuestros campos de entrenamiento...fue muy difícil para Shun.- le dijo Ikki adentrándose para tomar la maleta de la joven pues ya había terminado.

.- Gracias.- le dijo esta e Ikki solo asintió...no eran muchas cosas pues lo tomó con mucha facilidad.

Bajaron las escaleras notando que todos estaban afuera esperándolos, una ya tranquila Miho pero con la cara algo sonrosada (indicando que había llorado), Hyoga y Eri tomados de la mano los veían. Makoto y los demás niños se despidieron del cuarteto y Miho y Eri abrazaron por un tiempo a Nicole agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo. Tomaron el camino hacia el aeropuerto encontrándose ahí a los caballeros de oro (con ropa de civil nuevamente), Shun, Shiryu y Saori. Sunrei había tomado un vuelo de regreso a China esa misma mañana, pues su estadía no podía ser más tiempo. Saori llevaba su usual vestido blanco de tirantes. Ikki colocó la maleta para que la subieran y así quedaron un tiempo en el aeropuerto.

.- Ya no habrá ningún problema ahora sí.- decía Nicole por primera vez sintiendo el aire de sus "vacaciones" mirando a Saori quien le sonreía.

.- Estamos listos Athena.- dijo Shaka mientras los demás caballeros esperaban alguna orden de la doncella.

.- Subamos.- dijo Saori mientras de uno en uno se iban abordando al avión.

Después de que Nicole pusiera un peldaño en el avión, fue seguida rápidamente por un joven de cabellos largos azules haciendo a un lado a Camus, estuvo a punto de golpearle.

.- Hola.- le dijo Milo a Nicole que estaba desconcertada

.- ¿Hola?.- le respondió Nicole mientras iban subiendo.

.- ¿Está bien si me siento al lado tuyo?.- le preguntó Milo mientras Camus miraba atrás a Mu quien se encogía de hombros

.- A mi no me mires.- dijo Mu a Camus pues no entendía el comportamiento del escorpión.

.- Ammm...sí.- le respondió Nicole cuando abordaron notando que Ikki se había sentado junto a su hermano y Shun miró a Nicole haciendo una mueca con su rostro de inconformidad...a veces su hermano sí que era un testarudo, Ikki estaba con los ojos cerrados cruzado de brazos.

.- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Camus a Milo en voz baja cuando vio una oportunidad de acercarse a preguntarle.

.- Claro que estoy bien.- le dijo Milo molesto a Camus tomando asiento al lado de la joven enfermera.

.- "Te estás comportando como un idiota".- le dijo mentalmente Camus a Milo.

.- "¿De veras me comporto así? ¡Vamos! estás celoso, es una bella chica".- respondió Milo

.- "Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de ello, pero ¿qué acaso no sabes tus prioridades como caballero o te estás olvidando de ellas?".- le preguntó ahora Aioria.

.- "¿Tú diciéndome a mi de prioridades cuando también estás interesado en una amazona? ¿qué más me dirás ahora?".- le cuestionó Milo mirando atrás a un Aioria algo molesto.

.- "Dejen de pelearse, él no está olvidándose de sus prioridades".- continuó una cuarta voz proveniente de Shaka.

.- "Gracias Shaka".- dijo Milo sonriendo

.- "Pero no debes olvidar que hay algo en esa chica que nos está inquietando a todos y por lo visto también a Athena...muy dentro de su ser se puede sentir una presencia divina en el corazón de esa chica que es lo que creo yo que está buscando desesperadamente Apolo por medio de Dídima".- dijo Dohko quien estaba sentado con Shaka.

.- "Descuiden...sí lo había notado" ¿Así que...te llamas Nicole?.- le preguntó Milo captando la atención de la chica de mirada grisácea.

.- Sí...si no mal recuerdo, Milo ¿vdd?.- le preguntó.

.- Así es, tienes buena memoria, y dime Nicole ¿qué hace una bella dama como tú aquí entre nosotros?.- le preguntó Milo en voz baja, ella sonrió al halago.

El avión comenzó a despegar y segundos después ya estaban en el aire...

.- Azares del destino.- le respondió esta ya cuando estaban parejos en el aire.

.- Como todos nosotros.- le dijo Milo cerrando los ojos también sonriendo.

.- Creo que sí.- se sintió algo apenada la joven.

.- Descuida, no te pasará nada, estando en el santuario, ¿te gustaría que te mostrara el lugar?.- le preguntó Milo.

.- Bueno...yo...- ¿cómo explicarle al caballero de escorpión que su escolta era el ave fénix? pero mas bien ¿cómo te niegas a esa mirada? .- lo que pasa es que Ikki es mi escolta, no sé si a él le parezca bien.- al decir esto Milo alzó una ceja y miró a Ikki que aparentemente estaba dormido.

.- No te preocupes por eso.- le insistió Milo.

.- Si no hay problema supongo que sí, está bien.- le dijo Nicole al ver la sonrisa de Milo.

.- "Por poco te cambian por bronce".- le bromeó Camus

.- "Ya déjame en paz".- le dijo Milo

Llevaban un rato platicando, o mas bien Milo era quien no paraba de hablar...algo inusual de ver; es decir, eso no pasa todos los decías, pensaba Mu y Camus quienes estaban sentados atrás de ellos y tenían la cabeza dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que decía Milo del Santuario prometiendo a la joven que la llevaría como si fuese un centro turístico.

.

Aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho su amiga cuando fue a despedirse...mira qué toparse con decirle así como si nada sus sentimientos de manera tan desesperante, que se sentía hecho trizas...¿cómo no se había dado cuenta, de que su amiga había estado sufriendo tanto por él así? Pero podía comprenderla; suponía que en cierta manera todo lo tomaba en otro sentido cuando este le decía cosas para tranquilizarla de cada uno de sus viajes hacia Grecia o hacia donde tenía que ir pues su amiga se preocupaba demasiado. Pero esto lo había hecho entrar en detalle...una razón por así decirlo cuando ella le preguntó: ¿qué pasará cuando todo esto acabe? Era verdad, ¿cuanto tiempo tendría para dejar de ser un caballero?

¿Qué haría después de que las amenazas a la tierra terminen? ¿Continuará siendo un caballero? ¡Por supuesto! fue lo que él pensó, pero se veía a sí mismo demasiado solo, ¿tendría o formaría algún día una familia? ¿A quién engañaba? Jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello...su mirada se detuvo al ver a su izquierdo a una joven de cabellos morados dormida y a cobijada a la ventana del avión junto a Tatsumi su mayordomo...parecía que no había podido dormir y sonrió al verla dormida...

Tal vez volver al Santuario la pondría más feliz...o al menos eso quería creer, pero el pensamiento de Miho no lo dejaba en paz, se sentía que se estaba volviendo loco...miraba a Saori desde donde estaba...y recordó el día cuando eran niños y ella quería subirse a su espalda para montarlo como si fuese un caballo...en ese momento cómo la odiaba, pero eran unos niños, Saori era criada como Kido pero supervisada bajo el mandato de Tatsumi quien este la consentía demasiado y no diferenciaban lo que hacían. El momento de reencuentro para el torneo galáctico también le mostraba a la joven su desagrado...pero qué caprichoso es el destino. No podía negar que se había vuelto en una mujer hermosa; pese a ser la reencarnación de Athena y asegurar mil veces que la protegía por lo mismo ahora es cuando se daba cuenta que de cada vez que la rescataba...era por algo más. Algo que siempre había deseado conseguir pero que se preguntaba si ya estaba más claro que el agua, y no era su "aprobación" por parte de la diosa. Siempre la había querido como algo más...pero no era tiempo para pensar sobre ello aunque le dejara como una espinita clavada en el alma por tratar de averiguar y reafirmar los sentimientos hacia la joven Kido y no Athena.

.

.- Eres un tonto.- le murmuró Shun a su hermano dormido casi inaudible cuando miraba la escena de Milo platicar tan tranquilamente con Nicole, pero sabía que Milo buscaba algo más que la simple atención de la enfermera.

Pero no podía culparlo tampoco, el pensamiento duradero de Esmeralda como un estandarte sobre una escultura de oro permanecía en el pensamiento del joven que estaba por encima de todo. Posiblemente Nicole tenía razón: era muy poco tiempo. Pero poco tiempo también en el que Andrómeda había acertado en que su hermano se había enamorado nuevamente.

.

Para el anochecer llegaron al destino que venía siendo el santuario de Athena...en Atenas (jeje). Habían arribado en lo que los caballeros dorados se colocaban su armadura y se dirigían rumbo a su santuario respectivo para notar que nada había cambiado desde su partida. Era como un sueño al ver nuevamente su hogar, pensó Aioria mirando a su alrededor. Saori llegó al Santuario principal mandando al resto a estar con su signo correspondiente permitiendo sólo el espacio prestado a Nicole, quien era considerada como invitada especial. Nicole se sorprendió al ver a Milo con su armadura dorada, este por supuesto para hacerse notar más, después de despedirse de Athena tomó la mano de Nicole besándole el lomo de ésta para desearle las buenas noches. Shun notó que Ikki miraba a otro lado al presenciar esto, algo "repentinamente" le había molestado.

.- Caballeros, estén alerta por cualquier actividad inusual.- les dijo Athena a Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga quienes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraban del lugar.

Nicole había salido para presenciar el lugar, realmente se veía muy hermosa la vista y más las estrellas esa noche. Observó las 12 casas sorprendida observando a los caballeros de bronce bajar las escaleras lentamente. Suspiró tranquila mirando las estrellas. Extrañamente se sentía muy bien en Grecia y ansiaba conocer el lugar más a fondo...y fue cuando lo notó nuevamente...ese brillo proveniente de la luna...como un hilo de fuego brillante en tonos plateados que se dirigía a una de las casas que hasta cerró los ojos pensando escuchar un impacto pero no fue así...los abrió para percatarse que esa orbe de fuego estaba frente a ella, a unos pasos...y justo cuando la tentación de querer tomarla con las manos el orbe se fue a toda prisa sin detenerse a la tercera casa de abajo hacia arriba iluminando esa casa por un rato.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era eso? pensó mientras estaba algo asustada, pero se alejó del lugar adentrándose al Santuario ya que Saori le informaba que su habitación ya estaba lista, además de que le quería regalar algo a la joven enfermera. Llegaron a la habitación que sería de Nicole, la misma Saori la había llevado, Nicole observó una habitación enorme de columnas griegas, en medio una cama cómoda, un par de sillas con una mesita de noche de cristal y un armario vacío donde ya estaba ahí la maleta de la joven.

.- Esto es lo que me gustaría obsequiarte, espero que en tu estancia aquí lo uses.- dijo Saori mostrándole del armario un bello vestido largo de color blanco strapless de corte imperio (debajo del busto en corte horizontal) que caía de forma impecable hasta el piso con adornos en la parte superior de ondas azules, y traía consigo una especie de capa que se sujetaba por el frente con unas argollas plateadas. Nicole estaba anonadada...

.- Es muy hermoso Saori-san, pero, es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.- dijo la joven apenada.

.- Me gustaría que te sintieras cómoda y en tu casa, además este vestido está completamente nuevo y me gustaría vértelo puesto...mañana tenemos visitas...- dijo Saori, de momento a otro Nicole cambió su mirada.

.- ¿Julián Solo?.- preguntó.

.- Acertaste.- le murmuró Athena notando el cambio en la joven...la misma intención de Ikki hacia con ella: provocarla, quería ver esa "cara" de cambio en ella.

.- Perdón, ¿dije algo?.- mencionó Nicole mientras Saori le entregaba el vestido y esta lo tomaba dudosa.

.- Sí, que mañana te lo pondrías, eso dijiste.- mencionó Saori aprovechando la ocasión del despiste de la joven.

.- ¿Eso dije?.- murmuró para ella.

.- Te veo en el desayuno temprano, que descanses Nicole.- dijo Saori y Nicole hizo una reverencia viendo que estaba sola.

.- "Creo que eso fue lo que dije...mañana le digo a Saori que vi esa extraña orbe de nuevo...qué precioso vestido".- pensó la joven abrazando la prenda y guardándola en el armario vacío pensando que lo mejor sería desempacar mañana...

Hoy había sido un día completamente nuevo para ella...e inexperto, ¿qué vendría a continuación?

Fin del 3er capítulo.

Notas de la autora: un capítulo más, espero que les esté agradando cómo va la historia, cada vez que algo nuevo se me ocurre trato de plantearlo inmediatamente para que ustedes disfruten. Tal vez está sonando muy cursi, perdón, soy una romántica sin remedio, jajajaja. Bien ahora agradecimientos:

Kisame Hoshigaki: muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y comentando lo que pusiste en el review; Démeter tiene muchos cargos, de hecho en las investigaciones que tuve que hacer tanto en enciclopedias como en Wikipedia, Démeter también es diosa de la ley sagrada y Temis si buscas también en Google, dice que es la diosa de la justicia para los griegos. Me he dado cuenta, espero que tú también entre otros, que en la historia de los dioses tanto griegos como romanos y hasta egipcios tienen un sin fin de nombres, de historias, de cargos que hasta hacen confundirte demasiado. Gracias por comentar, de vdd agradezco tus comentarios, espero te esté gustando la historia.

** RIAADVD: **me siento totalmente halagada cuando dejaste ese comentario, que hasta me ha puesto en duda ¿no te equivocaste de ventana? ' perdón, es que nunca antes había tenido un admirador, gracias por el comentario; leeré tus historias y prometo dejarte comentarios. Sí, es difícil seguirle el paso a la relación familiar de los dioses, pero me baso; como dije a Kisame, en todo lo que me encuentro en enciclopedias y en la red, subrayo lo importante y lo que hay que tomar en cuenta y a medida que encuentro, me da ideas para llevar a cabo la historia. Algunas cosas admito que se da de la nada, o en el momento en el que estoy escribiendo, pero otras, principalmente de las relaciones "amorosas" las tuve que pensar con mucha determinación, por que imagínate, al principio tenía a Hyoga como personaje principal...pero recordé a Eri y desde niña siempre me gustó esa pareja (pese a la existencia de Flare, pero ella viene después) así que "respeté" la película. Y sí, no te preocupes, tengo pensado colocar los demás caballeros dorados, pero take it easy, todo a su tiempo. Gracias por comentar y leer.

**Diana: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero estés al pendiente de las actualizaciones y a mi también me agradan mucho las historias que tienen que ver con Seiya y Saori; de esto, como habrás leído este capítulo: sí hay aquí.

**pyro y layla: **no tuve oportunidad anteriormente de contestar tu pregunta, pero sí, Nix es conocida como la diosa de la noche en la mitología griega, Perséfone saldrá más adelante.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que aunque no dejen alguno, les esté agradando mi historia, recuerden que acepto de todo: quejas, aclaraciones, preguntas, críticas...todo. Denle donde dice "go" por si tienen algo qué decir, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Atte. Kuroidono


	4. La Orbe de la Noche

**Capítulo 4: La orbe de la noche.**

Corría pesadamente ya que lo había visto de nuevo, esa extraña luz oscura, transparentosa y estaba continuamente cerca de los templos sagrados zodiacales recorriendo cada uno de ellos seguida de la chica de cabellos canela que intentaba alcanzarlo...al llegar a la tercera casa, igual, de abajo hacia arriba...no sabía cuál es...llegó hasta que esta se iluminó por completo mostrando una luz irradiante que le iba a cegar casi casi y en ese instante despertó de golpe para presenciar que el día había llegado.

Se levantó, no había de otra ya que también habían tocado la puerta de su habitación para ver que todo estuviera bien con ella, siendo así, Hyoga ingresó solo para anunciar que Saori la estaba esperando para el desayuno y esperó afuera como sustituto de escolta ya que Ikki estaba...por ahí.

Al llegar a donde estaban los demás notó que solamente faltaba ella para tomar un vaso de leche y lo que sea que ella quisiera tomar...no obstante recordó el sueño y miró a la diosa para preguntarse si debía comentarle el sueño o no pero no quería perturbarle del desayuno que estaba tomando. Miró a su alrededor extrañándose de no presentir la presencia del fénix...momento, se detuvo, ¿presentir? ¿desde cuando existía esa palabra en su vocabulario? tenía la extrañeza ahora de estarse cuestionando cuanto sea a su alrededor, era todo en sí la palabra: raro. De no ser por esos chicos, posiblemente ella no estaría ahí...pero no quería pensar ni entrar en detalles y se dispuso a comer en silencio como todos los demás.

.- En la tarde vienen visitas.- mencionó Athena en general a los demás caballeros que habían terminado recogiendo cada quien lo suyo asintiendo en silencio.

.- ¿De veras?.- cuestionó Seiya alzando una ceja, ¿tan pronto? pero si acaban de llegar y no obstante tenían que buscar lo que Perséfone había dejado a los caballeros dorados.

.- Sí, es importante que mientras tanto ustedes vigilen el Santuario y a sus alrededores.- dijo Saori mientras daba la indicación levantándose de su asiento también.

.- ¿Qué pasará con Nicole?.- preguntó Shun mirando a la joven ya que Ikki no estaba por ahí...sino por allá (jeje no se crean, chiste local).

.- Ella se queda conmigo, dudo que alguien cercano a nosotros pueda atreverse a atacarle...- dijo Saori mientras se retiraba ignorando por completo al joven Pegaso.

.- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quién viene? ¿Acaso Julián Solo?.- preguntó Seiya más como broma que como algo serio, pero al ver la ignorancia de la joven hacia él comprendió que el asunto no era suyo, y no debía intervenir...como la mayoría de las veces hacía...no era correcto, pero sí era molesto.

Mientras la joven enfermera también se ausentaba quedaban solo los caballeros sagrados de bronce mirándose unos a otros poniéndose de acuerdo en cuanto las guardias y los turnos.

.- Supongo que es importante que alguien se quede en la entrada del Santuario, mientras los demás estaremos dando turnos de una hora aproximadamente para cambiar de puestos en los demás templos y en el coliseo sería buena idea que alguien estuviese ahí.- mencionaba Shiryu.

.- De acuerdo, escojo el Santuario.- dijo directamente Seiya sin poder ocultar aunque lo quisiera sus "celos" y como siempre bajo la excusa de proteger a Athena.

.- ¿Shun?.- preguntó Shiryu observando para ver el lugar que escogería.

.- mmmm...el coliseo.- dijo Shun como si no hubiese otro lugar preferible.

.- Entonces Hyoga y yo estaremos turnándonos en los templos...Hyoga ¿te importaría vigilar de la mitad hacia arriba mientras yo estoy de la mitad hacia abajo?.- le preguntó Shiryu.

.- En absoluto...por mi está bien...- respondió Hyoga.

.- Ya está.- dijo Seiya poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué hay de mi hermano?.- preguntó Shun a Shiryu.

.- ¿Hablan de mi?.- preguntó Ikki entrando al Santuario reuniéndose con los demás.

.- Estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre cómo vamos a vigilar los alrededores ya que Saori-san lo pidió...como Nicole estará con ella creo que estarás libre por un tiempo, ¿te unes?.- le preguntó Seiya directamente.

Bajo una mirada seria de manera negativa dio como respuesta el hermano mayor de Shun; no se atrevieron a decir otra cosa pero no por miedo sino por que "ya lo conocían", así que daba lo mismo si se unía a la vigilancia o no, pero sabían también por lo mismo de que "lo conocen", que andaría merodeando por todo el Santuario, y si era necesario: toda Grecia. Siempre llegaba con sus entradas triunfales; esta podía ser otra de ellas.

.- ¿Creen que Saori haya invitado realmente a Julián Solo?.- fue la pregunta del cisne mirando a Seiya quien estaba impaciente por querer preguntar lo mismo.

.- Es posible.- respondió Shiryu a Hyoga.

.- ¿Pero no querrás en dado caso decir que con quien quiere ella hablar es con Poseidón?.- preguntó Shun.

.- Pero Poseidón quedó encerrado en una vasija, no puede salir así como así.- dijo Shiryu.

.- No a no ser que sea la misma Saori quien la abra.- dijo Seiya mirando el suelo con ganas de golpear la columna que estaba tras él.

.- ¿Tú crees que sea posible eso?.- cuestionó Hyoga incrédulo.

.- Dejen de hacer preguntas estúpidas; a mi parecer ella sí quiere hablar con Poseidón ya que no existe otra persona a quien ella pueda recurrir.- dijo Ikki empezando a fastidiarse.

.- ¿A quien pueda recurrir? ¿Y por qué no acude con Hilda de Polaris?.- se molestó Seiya.

.- No te pongas celoso si viene el pretendiente de tu 'noviecita' Seiya, ¿qué andaría haciendo Hilda por aquí a no ser que Asgard la deje salir de ahí mismo?...escuchen, estoy de acuerdo de que suena bastante locuaz esa idea de abrir la vasija de donde estaba Poseidón, pero ¿qué otro dios existente hay que pueda saber o tener una pista de lo que está pasando?...Dídima puede aparecer en cualquier momento, hasta ahora no lo ha hecho por alguna razón...pero hay que estar precavidos para todo.- diciendo esto Ikki dio media vuelta y se retiró del Santuario dejando sin habla a los demás.

.- Bien, Ikki tiene un punto, ¿ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó Seiya, no le había agradado en lo absoluto que le dijeran "tu noviecita"...

.- No queda de otra mas que confiar en Saori.- dijo Shiryu.

.- Pero si yo no dudo de ella...- dijo Seiya

.- ¡Ya tranquilo Seiya, nadie se la va a comer!.- sonrió Shun mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras también del Santuario dejando al joven Pegaso solo con el ceño fruncido.

.- "Creo que ya no tiene caso negarlo con ellos".- pensó el joven aceptando ese golpe bajo y saliendo también del Santuario para notar que los demás se habían colocado las armaduras sagradas y tomando posiciones de las que habían acordado. Ikki no se le veía por ningún lugar.

Seiya se colocó la armadura y se quedó en la parte trasera del Santuario donde estaba la escultura de Athena y se quedaba sentado en una roca donde había poca sombra y miraba al frente o a donde se le ocurriera...Poseyéndolo nuevamente una imagen de una chica de coletas de cabellos azules que le decía repetitivamente en su mente: "yo te AMO"...ese pensamiento hizo que el joven negara rápidamente con la cabeza...¿ahora estaría delirando? Ya, al diablo con los sentimientos, pensó por un momento; ya que eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Pero era igual manera como con Saori...¿acaso también era la misma historia? Es decir...¿reprendía el hecho de saber que su mejor amiga lo...amaba (con miedo hasta de pronunciarlo, ya que sentía que si lo hacía, le dolería más a ella) así como él amaba a Saori que se veía reflejado con su amiga al no sentirse correspondido? Suspiró largo mientras se sobaba el ceño, el calor sí que quemaba hasta los huesos, pero era su guardia...pronto sería primavera, y con ella ¿quién sabe? tal vez algo que ni siquiera habría imaginado...¿se atrevería algún día a aclarar sus sentimientos...hacia esa persona que ocupaba en su mente...y que esa misma persona era la misma escultura que se encontraba frente a él?. Demasiado atrevido...hasta ofensivo, pensó cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa...eso le agradaba.

.

.- Maestro...¿maestro se encuentra aquí?.- preguntó Shiryu mientras buscaba a su maestro el caballero de Libra en el templo correspondiente y finalmente lo encontró, estaba en el centro del templo mirando al frente...directamente hacia la casa de Géminis con una mirada bastante seria.

.- ¿Maestro? ¿está bien?.- le preguntó Shiryu a Dohko quien este dejó de observar al frente para ahora mirarlo.

.- ¿Qué pasa Shiryu?.- preguntó Dohko al dragón.

.- Maestro, no no pasa nada; solo informarle que hoy viene de visita al parecer Julián Solo ya que Athena ha solicitado su presencia en el Santuario...¿cree que sea para hablar sobre el suceso con Dídima el caballero sagrado de Apolo?.- preguntó Shiryu mientras Dohko cerraba los ojos y hacía una pausa para ponerse de perfil.

.- Creo que Athena sabe lo que hace pese a que se está enfrentando a una amenaza que podría contraatacar y no es refiriéndome a Apolo y Artemisa sino a Poseidón, es posible que sí sea referente a Dídima.- respondió Dohko cruzándose de brazos.

.- Pero si Poseidón lo libera de su vasija, ¿no aprovecharía él para dominar al mundo de nuevo?.-

.- La ambición es muy grande y la oferta es tentadora; pero no lo creo capaz mientras sea Athena quien lo saque, y quien al mismo tiempo sostenga la vasija...Dídima también fue un sacerdote dentro de la casa de Poseidón...veremos qué tal reacciona.- dijo Dohko mientras Shiryu asentía.

.- ¿Sabe si Sunrei llegó con bien a China?.- preguntó Shiryu a lo que Dohko sonrió.

.- ¿No se te escapa verdad? Descuida, Sunrei llegó de nuevo a los 5 picos, y está en la cabaña; nuevamente orando por tu regreso.- dijo Dohko.

.- Es un alivio.- murmuró Shiryu.

.- Y una pena también; a la otra y si es que esto termina más pronto de lo que parece, espero regreses a China y cuides un poco más a la pobre de Sunrei; tanto ha hecho por nosotros que hasta siento lástima que no podamos darle lo que ella se merece.- dijo Dohko mientras iban hacia la entrada principal del Templo de Libra.

.- De igual manera siento lo mismo.- respondió Shiryu mientras nuevamente estaba esa mirada en el maestro Dohko. .- ¿Algo lo perturba maestro?.- preguntó Shiryu.

.- La casa de Géminis, sin duda me trae recuerdos; pero he de comentar que hay algo muy en el fondo del interior de la casa que...sigue vivo, no sé qué podría ser.- dijo Dohko.

.- Pero la casa ha permanecido vacía todo este tiempo, ¿se refiere a alguno de ellos?.- preguntó Shiryu.

.- No lo creo...es algo más diminuto...pero fuerte; ve a investigar en cuanto puedas.- dijo Dohko

.- ¡Claro!.- exclamó Shiryu cuando su maestro dijo esto.

.

.- Volver aquí y notar tanta ausencia hace que los cabellos se te pongan de punta...- murmuró Hyoga mientras merodeaba en la casa de Acuario mirando las esculturas de las paredes hasta ver una mujer sujetando una vasija.

.- Eso pasa sobre todo si ves a un fantasma.- dijo una voz conocida para Hyoga que al voltearse lo observó.

.- Camus.- murmuró de nuevo Hyoga.

.- ¿Pasa algo en el Santuario?.- preguntó el caballero de Acuario.

.- No...solo estoy en mi turno de vigilancia en lo que Julián Solo llega a ver a Saori.- dijo Hyoga a unos cuantos pasos de Camus.

.- Ya veo.- mencionó Camus.

.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento maestro, pero ¿cómo es posible que haya vuelto a la vida?.- preguntó Hyoga.

.- ¿Olvidaste a la diosa Perséfone y todo lo comentado anteriormente?.- le preguntó Camus pero sin sentirse ofendido.

.- No, tal vez mi pregunta no era esa.- se quedó pensativo el caballero de cisne.

.- Tal vez tu pregunta sea referente a que ¿cómo es posible que nosotros después de todo este asunto seremos juzgados ante las diosas de la Justicia Divina?.- preguntó Camus.

.- Supongo que sí.- preguntó Hyoga muy interesado.

.- Nuestro asunto fue muy distinto ya que se nos habían creído traidores hacia la lealtad de Athena cuando en realidad lo hacíamos para su bienestar; teníamos que cumplir con ese objetivo aunque tuviéramos que eliminar a nuestros propios amigos. Pero nunca ofendimos a los dioses; es comprensible que cuando uno te pega, el otro responde...a no ser que seas de piedra; ese fue el motivo por el cual Perséfone le pareció justo que regresemos y más con esto de Apolo y Artemisa.- respondió Camus.

.- ¿Es posible eso con cualquier ser humano inocente?.- preguntó Hyoga para que después esto Camus lo observó fijamente.

.- ¿Tan interesado estás de volver a ver a tu madre viva?.- en respuesta de Camus con otra pregunta dejando a Hyoga serio.

.- Mi madre fue víctima en un ataque al barco...si es posible eso tal vez--

.- Pero tu madre no está en el Inframundo...Hyoga...aunque a nosotros por ahora nos ves vivos, no significa que siempre lo estaremos; aun falta el juicio final que es a lo que Shaka se refirió el otro día con Athena cuando regresamos a la tierra...no depende de Perséfone, ella solo nos envió como mensajeros...la decisión final es de Démeter y de Temis.- dijo Camus notando que Hyoga miraba el suelo ahora.

.- No es un imposible Hyoga...pero con tu madre; es un caso muy distinto...piénsalo; aparte ¿crees que a tu madre le gustaría ver que su hijo todavía se culpa por la muerte de ella? si a todo esto le devuelves la vida, para eso primeramente la tienes que sacar del fondo del océano congelado de Siberia donde duerme para así devolverle su alma; ¿crees que ella se sienta feliz de regresar?...creo que antes de eso tienes que aprender a superarlo.- dijo Camus tomándole el hombro a Hyoga como muestra de solidaridad y que lo observaba muy serio pero comprendiendo...que tal vez estaba pidiendo un imposible.

.

La tarde había transcurrido más rápido de lo que pensó, y pese a su notable presencia en el salón principal del Santuario con el atuendo que Saori le había obsequiado y bajo la mirada y compañía de Sorrento, el acompañante del joven Julián Solo...estos hablaban sobre un asunto aparentemente más delicado cuando salieron para 'tomar aire fresco'. Julián quien ahora estaba como Poseidón miraba a una Athena sonriente que lo miraba con suma precisión y poder que hasta él lo admitió: estaba interrogándolo.

.- ¿Para qué me has hablado Athena?.- le preguntó Poseidón.

.- ¿No lo notaste?.-

.- ¿Te refieres a esa niña? ¿Qué hay de especial con ella?.- le preguntó Poseidón mirando a su alrededor...Grecia cada vez se veía más apagada a su parecer...y más maltratada ¿qué estaba haciendo Athena en todo este tiempo?

.- El otro día uno de mis caballeros fue atacado por un sacerdote tuyo llamado Dídima.- le dijo Athena.

.- ¿Me estás culpando acaso?.-

.- No, quiero preguntarte si estabas enterado tú de esto.- le cuestionó ahora Saori.

.- Dídima dejó de ser un sacerdote mío para irse con Apolo; en dado caso tendrás que preguntarle a él.- le dijo Poseidón tomando la mano de Athena y acariciaba el lomo de esta como si fuese un pétalo de rosa.

.- Apolo y Artemisa están siendo apoyados por Padre Zeus para apoderarse de la tierra.- dijo Athena causando un apretón en el estómago a Poseidón soltando la mano de la diosa.

.- Ah, así de sencillo.-

.- Sí...pero Dídima dijo algo importante, esa niña como tú dices; la intentó llevársela a Apolo ya que 'solicitaba' la presencia de ella lo más pronto posible.- dijo Athena.

.- Diversión.- dijo a secas Poseidón como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

.- ¿Tienes alguna pista o algo?.-

.- No... por lo que veo hay 6 caballeros dorados en el Santuario nuevamente; creí que fueron castigados por levantarse en contra de Hades...- le mencionó Poseidón viendo las 6 casas donde estaban los caballeros merodeando.

.- Eso fue gracias a Perséfone...los trajo de vuelta con el mensaje de que Apolo y Artemisa desean dominar la tierra, y dejó instrucciones para evitarlo...localizar el fuego de la luna así como buscar la luz de la esperanza de la noche...- dijo Athena mientras el viento mecía su larga caballera así como el de Poseidón también.

.- Claro, a Perséfone no le conviene esto pues después de la tierra lo que dominarían después sería el Inframundo, pero qué gesto tan noble...hubiese hecho lo mismo con las siete sirenas de los 7 mares...- para esto Athena lo miró fríamente. .- Era una broma...sin duda el Fuego de la Luna sólo obtienes de Selene y en cuanto a la luz...es Nix.- dijo Poseidón.

.- ¿Conoces alguna ruta hacia el santuario de Selene?.-

.- Tendrías que ir a la misma luna; intenta primero ir a Éfeso.-

.- ¿Qué hay en Éfeso aparte del santuario de Artemisa? Te recuerdo que podría ella estar ahí y ella es quien osa atacar la Tierra.-

.- No creo que Artemisa esté en la Tierra, lo hubieras notado desde un principio; pero en el templo de esta hay una estatua a la derecha cuyo nombre es "La Noche" en honor a Nix...la diosa de la Noche...no sé qué puedas encontrar ahí pero...es un inicio...- dijo Poseidón.

.- Bien, gracias por la ayuda Poseidón.- dijo Athena mientras Poseidón daba una reverencia.

.- No dudes en llamarme si ocurre otra cosa inesperada.- dijo este mientras de un momento a otro la vista en este se nubló por unos instantes haciendo perder el equilibrio de Julián Solo por unos momentos en lo que rápidamente también lo recuperaba y miraba hacia Saori Kido.

.- Creo que el viaje me cansó...sería bueno aparte retirarme, está por oscurecer.- dijo Julián mirando el ocaso.

.- Comprendo Julián, te acompaño.- dijo Saori mientras ingresaban nuevamente hacia el Santuario Principal, notando que Sorrento y Nicole estaban tal cual mudos que hasta el silencio era ensordecedor.

.

.- ¡Seiya! Acaba de retirarse Julián Solo, ¿ha pasado algo?.- le preguntó Shun al joven Pegaso que estaba estirándose mirando que estaba oscureciendo.

.- Nada.- respondió

.- En el coliseo tampoco...todo está muy tranquilo, ¿crees que este repentino momento de paz signifique algo?.- preguntó Shun mientras salían las estrellas.

.- ¿Qué podría significar Shun?.- le preguntó Seiya sin entender.

.- Es como un cambio repentino a que pronto viene la guerra y nos están dando la oportunidad de estar tranquilos por última vez.- dijo Shun

.- Pero eso no es así; posiblemente tengan miedo y están esperando a atacarnos por la espalda en vez de frente.- dijo Seiya.

.- Seiya...ten en cuenta que a mi hermano estando con su armadura lo dejaron herido...no creo que tengan miedo.- respondió Shun muy serio mirando alrededor.

.- Mmmm no, pero tampoco creo que nos estén dando 'tiempo' para rendirnos...-

.- Tal vez están preparando algo más grande...¿No has visto a Hyoga y a los demás?.- preguntó Shun

.- Deben estarse todavía turnando la vigilancia.- dijo Seiya mientras suspiraba recordando el suceso anterior de su amiga.

.- ¿Pasa algo?.- le preguntó Shun al término del suspiro de su amigo.

.- No...no es nada importante.- dijo Seiya.

.- Como digas.- dijo Shun mientras salía una chica de cabellos canela de vestido blanco hasta el suelo y traía una capa también, sonreía al ver a los caballeros.

.- ¡Shun, Seiya!.- dijo esta alegre acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

.- Hola Nicole, ¿disfrutaste la tarde?.- le preguntó Shun mientras esta volteaba para ver que Saori no estuviera cerca...al comprobarlo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

.- En realidad fue bastante aburrido, me quedé en el salón con un tal Sorrento y parece que es mudo o no sé pero conmigo no habló para nada, se la pasó viendo alrededor.- dijo Nicole mientras Seiya sacaba una pequeña carcajada.

.- Es que así son ellos...- dijo Seiya al momento en el que Nicole miraba como siempre: las estrellas. Ya no era algo extraño; era motivador que hubiese alguien siempre que las miraba con tanta determinación que parecía invitarte a que te le unieras.

.- Hoy brillan más que ayer...¿uh?.- se quedó pensativa mirando que de la luna hacia abajo caía una luz muy delgada que caía de manera directa hacia la tercera casa de abajo hacia arriba y perdiéndose de vista.

.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Shun al notar que la chica ahora miraba hacia los Templos.

.- No...nada.- se quedó sumisa pero sin despegar la vista.

.- ¿Deseas ir a los Templos?.- le preguntó Seiya como tratando de adivinar lo que ella veía, bueno no había salido en todo el día, quería ser cortés por lo menos en mostrarle las doce casas.

.- Es un poco tarde para eso.- dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo.

.- Supongo entonces mañana...bueno ha terminado el día, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.- dijo Shun mirando a Seiya.

.- Adelántense, me gustaría quedarme un rato más.- dijo la chica mientras los dos jóvenes se veían...bueno ¿adonde iría? a ningún lado, la dejaron a solas pues pensaron que quería ver las estrellas.

Sin embargo no fue así...esa extraña luz nuevamente, ya le estaba comenzando a fastidiar...¿qué era eso? ¿qué es ese extraño enigma? pensaba mientras con paso decisivo bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia donde tenía pensado ir: la 3era casa de abajo hacia arriba que...a pesar de que no sabía qué templo era, quería llegar ahí a toda prisa...pasó rápido por la casa de Piscis, pero no pasó desapercibida en la casa de Acuario donde Camus estaba meditando cuando observó a la chica entrar al Templo y caminar fijamente hacia el frente...sin parecer detenerse.

.- ¿señorita Nicole?.- preguntó Camus y la joven se detuvo.

.- Oh, perdón.- se disculpó la chica.

.- ¿A donde se dirige a estas horas?.- le preguntó el caballero de Acuario y la chica se vio en serios aprietos.

.- Es que...yo...bueno...yo quería...- ¿cómo le explicas algo a alguien que no conoces y que no sabes cómo va a reaccionar?

.- La llevo de vuelta al Santuario.- dijo Camus

.- Pero, es que...yo.- Camus la vio con cierta prisa.

.- No la puedo dejar sola, ¿a donde se dirige?.- le dijo Camus, ni hablar...

.- Voy con Milo...supongo que era por aquí.- mintió la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

.- Ah...así que es eso...entonces no hay problema, baje 2 templos más y llegará...- dijo Camus indicándole el camino desde fuera del Templo de Acuario y la chica agradeció.

Llegó rápidamente a la casa de Capricornio...bajó y ahora se encontraba con la de Sagitario viendo la caja de la armadura que se encontraba plácida en el piso, pasó rápido pero ahora el problema era: ¿cómo evadir a Milo? por consiguiente ¿cómo al maestro Dohko, a Shaka, a Aioria? ¿Cómo le haría? pero repentinamente la vio de nuevo: esa luz que indicaba el camino hacia la tercera casa que le decía con cierta insistencia que había algo...decidió que lo mejor no era atravesar las casas, sino rodearlas...así no se sentiría su presencia o trataría de calmarse para así poder llegar hacia ese misterio que cada vez hacía que su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando la adrenalina se apodera de ti...era emocionante...pero tenía miedo al mismo tiempo ¿y si le decía mejor a Milo lo que pasaba? pero Milo era igual que Camus...no sabían nada y seguramente no la comprenderían; y escuchar la palabra "loca" por parte de ellos en esos momentos no era lo que quería escuchar.

Decidió rodear, lo cual salió mucho más complicado por las columnas y por las rocas, pero a fin de cuentas, tardó un poco más de 30 minutos en llegar y notar que ya estaba llegando...estaba por lo visto en la 4ta casa...faltaba ahora solo una...solo una pensó cuando notó que en los alrededores de esta casa eran fríos...con calaveras y demás cosas pero no la espantaron en lo más mínimo...al contrario: se sintió fascinada por ver el hecho tan oscuro.

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras cuando por fin se encontró fuera de ese templo...y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con la casa que parecía dar una respuesta a ese enigma...su pulso se aceleró...pero no había vuelta atrás...tenía qué apresurarse para volver antes de que los demás notaran que no estaba en el Santuario...y no quería tampoco descubrir lo que sucedería s Camus va con Milo y no la encuentra ahí...La luz brilló por unos instantes algo alejada de ella, dando por hecho de que ese brillo estaba en el centro del templo...ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras, apunto de caerse pero balanceándose...

Al pasar por las columnas y los pilares notó que estaba todo terriblemente oscuro y fue cuando el miedo la invadió más aún...pero el brillo la guiaba, no dejaba de observar ese orbe nocturno que era especie transparente pero al mismo tiempo alumbrante...cuando por fin llegó al centro y tenía frente a frente esa luz, notó que esta no huía ni hacía nada y sucedió lo inevitable: la quiso tomar alrededor con sus manos hasta que inexplicablemente una luz con ventisca casi cegadora la cubrió haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran hasta arriba saliendo incluso por el templo (lo cual llamó la atención ahora sí de todos) y dio la forma, entre sus manos a un cristal redondo precioso de un color plata que brillaba y casi tintineaba...Al poco rato la luz se quitó y el cristal desapareció de las manos de la joven que ahora tenía la vista nublada y se dejaba caer al suelo boca abajo dormida.

.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Hyoga a Shiryu mientras Seiya y Shun se reunían, iban bajando por la casa de Leo para ir a la de Géminis y observaron que desde la salida de esta se le veía a Ikki sosteniendo entre manos el cuerpo de Nicole.

.- ¿Pero qué?.- cuestionaron Seiya y Shun al tiempo que llegaban con Ikki.

.- Se supone que ustedes estaban cuidándola.- dijo Ikki medio molesto a Seiya y a Shun.

.- Eso hacíamos pero ella dijo estar un rato afuera del Santuario, no andar vagando por los templos...- dijo Seiya justificándose.

.- Creímos que estaba admirando las estrellas, como suele hacer.- cooperó también Shun de posiblemente error.

.- Como sea...¿está ella bien?.- preguntó Shiryu.

.- Se quedó dormida.- dijo Ikki mientras miraba el rostro de la chica.

.- Será mejor llevarla con Saori.- dijo Seiya mientras Ikki asentía pero repentinamente salió de la nada un par de hombres del templo de armaduras divinas muy similares a las que traían los otros caballeros de bronce hicieron su aparición riéndose.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- preguntó Shun mientras se colocaban él, Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu frente a Ikki para proteger a Nicole.

.- Nosotros somos los caballeros sagrados de Apolo y Artemisa...- dijo uno de cabellos verdes liso con las puntas onduladas como de aspecto de agua y su armadura era de colores rojos y naranjas... .- Yo soy Delos.- dijo el joven de apariencia no más de 22 años.

.- Y yo soy Dea Syria...- dijo el otro de cabellos largos rubios platinos con armadura en tonos turquesa, blanco y verde opaco.

.- Hemos venido en busca de ésa joven...será mejor que nos la entreguen sino quieren sucumbir ante la furia del dios del Sol.- dijo Delos señalando a Nicole.

.- Tendrás que derribarnos primero, ¿para qué quiere Apolo la presencia de Nicole?.- preguntó directamente Seiya

.- Eso no es de importancia, pero será mejor que me la entreguen si no quieren morir.- continuó diciendo Delos mientras Dea Syria reía un poco.

.- Ikki, será mejor que llegues al Santuario y te quedes ahí con Saori y con Nicole...alerta también a los caballeros dorados.- decía Seiya mientras Ikki ya estuvo a punto de marcharse.

.- No hace falta que se molesten...ya estamos aquí.- mencionó Mu quien estaba detrás de los caballeros sagrados de Apolo...Milo estaba en un costado y en el otro se encontraba Camus...tras Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban Shaka, Dohko y Aioria abriéndose camino poniéndose adelante de los caballeros de bronce.

.- ¿Más basura que tirar?.- dijo Delos poniéndose en posición de ataque.

.- Tranquilo, se llevarán una sorpresa.- dijo Dea Syria mirando de reojo a Mu y a los demás.

.- Será mejor que se marchen antes de que acabemos de con ustedes.- dijo Shaka en un tono de no estar bromeando.

.- Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo caballero...conocemos tus movimientos...y aunque no los conociera, las adivinaría.- dijo Dea Syria señalando al caballero de Virgo.

.- ¿Adivinar?.- preguntó Shiryu mientras veía a Dohko ya que este estaba frente a él.

.- Dea Syria es un sacerdote oráculo del Asia menor, según la mitología, las adivinaciones se hacen a partir de movimientos espontáneos cuando éste muestra la imagen de Apolo en el cosmos...sin embargo con Shaka tampoco deberías de presumir sobre tus hazañas...tampoco son nuevas para él.- dijo Dohko a Dea Syria que ahora mostraba apretar la mandíbula muy fuerte.

.- No sólo les ganamos en número...están incluso en la presencia de Athena; ella también puede castigarlos al saber que están atacando el Santuario.- dijo Aioria

.- No me hagas reír...esta reencarnación de la diosa a quien tanto protegen ustedes no es mas que nada la versión más patética de cómo debe comportarse una verdadera diosa del Olimpo...tenemos incluso órdenes de matarla...Zeus lo ha permitido.- dijo Delos

.- No nos dejan entonces otra opción..."caballeros...sabemos que es sumamente prohibido...pero si queremos que estos tipos se vayan"...- dijo y pensó Milo mientras Aioria y Camus asentían.

.- ¡CRYSTAL WALL!.- dijo Mu mientras Milo, Aioria y Camus se colocaban en una posición de 3...los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par...¿acaso?

.- ¿acaso...piensan...usar esa técnica de nuevo?.- dijo Seiya hasta con miedo.

.- Es sólo un recordatorio de que nosotros seguimos y seguiremos siendo los caballeros de Athena y siempre la protegeremos del mal...- dijo Camus mirando de reojo a todos los demás y sin buscar aprobaciones.

.- Largo de aquí, es la última vez que lo diré.- dijo Aioria.

.- No tan rápido...¡LAGO SAGRADO!.- mostró primero su cosmos haciendo una imagen de Apolo y tras este también una imagen de una cascada al menos unos 10 metros de alto y una corriente de agua pura se iba formando y abriéndose camino hasta llegar a los brazos alzados de Delos formándose 2 bolas inmensas de agua que las arrojó contra los caballeros y Dea Syria hizo algo parecido sin embargo mostraba la imagen de un pez con cara, brazos y pecho de mujer siendo sujetada por obviamente Apolo haciendo que la imagen se distorsionara ya que ahora venía esa especie de mujer con los brazos abiertos para sacar una especie de electricidad y las arrojaba a los caballeros: "De Dea Syria" gritó este...

.- ¡ATHENA EXCLAMATION!.- dijeron Aioria, Milo y Camus derribando el ataque que por un momento les hicieron lucha y después tumbaron a los caballeros dejándolos en el suelo por unos segundos...

.- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.- dijo Hyoga mientras los caballeros dorados iban a averiguar si Delos y Dea Syria respondían pero de momento a otro desaparecieron ellos estando inconscientes.

.- Creo que se los llevaron.- dijo Mu a los demás viendo el extraño "fenómeno".

.- El ataque de Delos sí que es fuerte si te le enfrentas solo.- dijo Camus opinando mientras Dohko sólo se cruzaba de brazos.

.- Bien, vamos con Athena...- dijo Milo mientras ellos y los demás se dirigían al Santuario principal donde ya se encontraba una Saori atendiendo con ayuda de Tatsumi a la joven que se encontraba dormida en la sillón de la sala vigilada por el fénix para cualquier movimiento.

.- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Saori mirando que llegaban los caballeros a toda prisa algo impaciente por saber qué ocurría.

.- Delos y Dea Syria, caballeros de Apolo atacaron fuera de la casa de Géminis.- respondió Seiya

.- Eso ya me lo dijo Ikki, a lo que me refiero es ¿por qué usaron ese ataque?.- preguntó Saori a los caballeros dorados que se inclinaron primero y después la observaron.

.- Era la manera más rápida de hacerlos que se vayan.- dijo Camus.

.- Además de atreverse a aparecerse en el Santuario...teníamos que verla también rápido a usted por si ese ataque no resultaba ser una trampa para llevársela.- mencionó Milo.

.- De acuerdo...¿alguien podría explicarme...por qué Nicole está así?.- preguntó Athena mirando tanto a Ikki, y a los demás.

Todos negaron.

.- Sólo vimos una luz que salía en dirección a la luna proviniendo de la casa de Géminis.- dijo Shun.

.- Pero no sabemos por qué Nicole estaba dentro.- dijo Hyoga.

.- Tampoco sabemos en qué momento ella estuvo ahí.- dijo Shun apurado.

Saori miraba que la joven yacía dormida en el sillón muy tranquilamente...pese a no estar de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando o con lo que iba a pasar que hasta se temía lo peor...mandó de nuevo a todos a regresar a sus respectivas camas y habitaciones.

.- Athena, nos gustaría estar vigilando el Santuario Principal en lo que va de la noche...- dijo Mu a una pensativa y seria Athena.

.- Si eso es lo que ustedes creen conveniente, háganlo.- dijo esta para disponerse a ver que Nicole estuviera bien.

.- Estaremos en los alrededores.- dijo Shaka mientras daban una reverencia y se retiraban.

.- ¿No prefieres que nosotros hagamos lo mismo Saori-san?.- le cuestionó Seiya.

.- No...ya hicieron mucho el día de hoy, merecen un descanso ustedes también...mañana le preguntaremos a Nicole qué pasó y qué hacía...mientras tanto, descansen.- dijo Saori mientras los demás caballeros salían del Templo.

.- Ikki.- dijo Saori llamando la atención al fénix y este volteó, mientras Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun continuaban caminando.

.- ¿Qué?.- dijo Ikki

.- Vigila la casa de Géminis...al menos esta noche permanece ahí por si vuelve algo extraño.- dijo Saori mientras Ikki al escuchar esto se retiró.

Saori miró a la chica que estaba aún recostada en el sofá...

.- "Esa luz nuevamente...¿acaso será esa orbe...la orbe de la noche? ¿la luz de la esperanza?".- se cuestionó Saori mandando a Tatsumi a llevar a la chica a su respectiva habitación y esta haciendo lo mismo se fueron a descansar...

Lo poco que pudiera en realidad...

**Fin del 4to capítulo.**

**Notas:** ufff por fin!! otro capítulo más, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de no terminarlo a tiempo pero ya lo terminé y ya empezaré con el siguiente. Bien espero que ahora sí le vayan agarrando más el hilo a la historia, aaaah otros 2 caballeros de Apolo, esto es divertido, sacar personajes de la nada juju, pero pues posiblemente un poco tontos los poderes pero jaja es lo que se me ocurrió.

Bien, ahora mi gustada sección de agradecimientos:

** kate goddess: **hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario; es bueno saber que tu fic le agrade a muchas personas incluyéndote. Pues a medida que va saliendo la historia es cuando me organizo para ver qué sale o qué quito o qué podría continuar y pues me baso como he dicho en enciclopedias y todo para no perder el canon de la historia de la serie al mismo tiempo que integro la mía. Claro que sí, habrá más Saori x Seiya pero lo estoy poniendo poco a poco, creo que igual por lo mismo de "respeto" hacia la serie en sí. Y pues aquí está la continuación del fic...estaré actualizando pronto.

** Kisame Hoshigaki: **"receta secreta o crujipollo?" jajajajajaja se me había olvidado esa parte, aaaah pues no sé si la frase integrarla, por que aparte de hacerle el homenaje a que te acuerdes de esa escena en la saga, pues otros lo tomarán como "ash, tenías que ponerlo, eres una copiona"...sí ha pasado ¿eh? jejejeje pero al igual a ver si la pongo.

** RIAADVD: **tengo una pregunta para ti...¿quién es diana? y no refiriéndome a la frase de Alicia in Wonderland; es que noto mucho que dices: Ikki y diana...y pues...en mi historia, bueno al menos en esta no aparece ninguna diana, o te refieres a diana la otra historia que hice hace años y nunca la continué donde sí sale una Diana. Muchas gracias por el comentario, realmente me halaga muchísimo que te guste mi historia y mi manera de escribir. Ah y con lo de "Mary Sue"...gracias por decírmelo, trato de no hacerlo, por que no es la visión que yo tengo en mi fic, pero si se lo diera, la verdad es que no me importaría, es la trama, es la historia y es así a como se va dando en MI historia. Sé a lo que te refieres cuando dices: "he caído" pero pues como te digo, es tu historia...

Sé que hay muchas personas (y no me refiero a que seas tú RIAADVD) que se dedican a corregirles a los demás lectores sobre sus fallas, pero de ahí a que saquen foros para estar debatiendo y...burlándose y al mismo tiempo criticar (cosa que es cierto: nunca tendrás a la gente satisfecha) me parece algo muy remoto y absurdo. Yo sé que hay veces en que las historias llegan a ser muy tontas si incluyes alguien nuevo que vaya, hay veces que hasta esa persona te pones a ti mismo con cosas que jamás podrías obtener pero digo: es tu historia. No sé si es un defecto o no poner un Mary Sue un Marty Stu como se diga...la vdd no me importa jaja, en los fanfics; por que a fin de cuentas en todas siempre hay uno(a). Eso es incluyendo si hay personaje nuevo o no (como Serena de Sailor Moon es una vil Mary Sue en sus versiones de Serena, Sailor Moon, Serenity, Neo Reina); para mi lo que importa es que esto de las historias y los fanfics, son historias que la gente se toma su tiempo en hacerlas, crearlas, pensarlas y compartirlas por diversión y no por trabajo.

Una cosa es aceptar críticas así como los comentarios, pero tampoco hay que llegar al extremo de: "tu fic está en proceso de debate por que tiene muchos errores, muchas cosas incoherentes en esta página...para que veas"...se me hace algo muy de mal gusto y en cierta manera falta de respeto. Si caemos o no en el Mary Sue, pues nimodo...hay veces en que hay que darle así a la historia para darle ese giro que tú buscas para que entre en el contexto de, en este caso: Nicole, entre más en detalle su importancia de rol como el de Saori que es Athena, así como Nicole es otra... espero me haya explicado a lo que voy; pero bueno no es querer decir que haré una historia totalmente con Nicole, o que vaya a mandar al demonio a todas esas personas, es simplemente mi punto de vista.

Ya saben a que pesar de esto yo acepto comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, karma...todo...cualquier queja, aclaración, lo que sea, denle donde dice "go" y yo lo tomaré en cuenta.

Gracias por leer.

Atte. Kuroidono


	5. Despertar

**Capítulo 5: Despertar. **

Lejos de lo que pareciese el mundo normal, ahora se veía a sí misma en un campo repleto de flores que no tenía un límite, en medio de esto había un sauce enorme cubierto de hojas verdes así como también después del campo de flores mostraba un camino hacia un bosque interno que estaba tapado por una gruesa capa de niebla. Visiblemente no podías ver su interior, pero a como se mostraba esa niebla, parecía que era demasiado oscuro que era mejor no entrar ahí. Del otro lado notó un templo en ruinas; donde una nueva orbe le estaba tintinando llamando su atención que al momento de observar fijamente su luz la cegó por unos momentos. Llamando intensamente haciéndose notar con mucho y poco brillo por cada segundo que pasaba, hizo que la joven se levantara del campo de flores de múltiples colores hasta llegar a los escalones que dirigían hacia el templo.

No tenía nada en relación con Grecia; y todo estaba borroso, su vista la cegaba y al mismo tiempo la engañaba que ahora estaba en el interior; no supo en qué momento lo había hecho pero ahora lo estaba hasta ver una estatua antigua y...fría, de una mujer cubierta solo por una tela delgada lo cual estaba a su espalda en su alrededor algo que parecía tener vida propia; un cosmos de cielo infinito lleno de estrellas y nuevamente una luz proveniente de la estatua salió como un disparo una luz que cruzaba el techo en dirección hacia el cielo ocasionándole que abriese los ojos de par en par...

.- ¿Dónde estoy?.- se preguntó a sí misma en un murmullo inaudible...acostada en un cuarto que...vagamente recordó ahora donde estaba. Se miró a sí misma con un vestido blanco así como una capa y confusa salió de la habitación notando afuera sentado y con la cabeza agachada a un joven de armadura sagrada y los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido.

Miró alrededor notando cambios extraños, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría dormida? sentía como si hubiese durado una eternidad sumida en un sueño que...su pensamiento divagó al notar que se acercaba otro joven de armadura divina (sus signos en esta rebelaban que lo era) de cabellos verdes y al verla se sorprendió que llegó trotando.

.- ¡NICOLE! ¡HAS DESPERTADO!.- dijo Shun llamando la atención de Ikki quien estaba dormido afuera de la habitación de la enfermera.

.- ¿Eh?.- dijo esta en un susurro muy confusa.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Shun e Ikki quien estaba a su izquierda también veía de manera preocupante a la joven.

.- Sí...- dijo esta muy apenas sin todavía entender qué sucedía.

.- Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.- dijo Shun insistente en que la joven dijera algo más que simples monosílabos, la tomó del brazo dirigiéndola a la sala principal sentándola en un mueble.

.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la chica sin siquiera entender algo al caballero.

.- Eso desearíamos saber nosotros...has estado dormida 2 días.- dijo Ikki algo desesperado notando que la joven que estaba sentada no despegaba la vista de él pero sin ninguna expresión alguna, hasta notar que de sus mejillas notaban un color carmesí haciendo que ocultara estas con sus manos mirando ahora hacia el otro joven.

.- ¿Nicole? ¿estás bien?.- le preguntó Shun.

.- ¿Nicole?.- murmuró esta parpadeando.

Shun miró a Ikki con las cejas alzadas en lo que Ikki después de esto se fue para avisar a los demás que la chica había despertado después de 2 días...era de tarde, casi noche y posiblemente también la chica tendría hambre...Saori fue de las primeras personas además de Shiryu e Hyoga en llegar con Nicole que ahora estaba mirando el templo con los ojos en total determinación hacia cada centímetro que daba de cada columna como si hiciera memoria de algo.

.- ¿Nicole?.- le preguntó Saori al llegar con ella notándola obviamente: muy distinta que hace 2 días...ahora estaba muy sumida en pensamientos así como también; no parecía saber en donde se encontraba, ¿acaso le había pasado algo?...

.- ¿Saori?.- le respondió esta...entonces no le pasó nada que dijeras: perdió la memoria, pero...¿a qué se debe todo esto? era muy extraño, se preguntó a sí mismo la diosa Athena.

.- Debes estar todavía cansada, ven...come algo y después hablaremos.- le dijo Saori en lo que llegaban los caballeros sagrados de esta.

.- Saori ¿es cierto? ¿Nicole ha despertado?.- preguntó Seiya al notar la mirada de Saori que estaba en el suelo.

.- Sí, pero está algo confundida; creo que no sabe qué fue lo que pasó, ha tardado en reconocer el santuario.- respondió Saori mientras los caballeros estaban serios mirándola.

.- Qué extraño, primero esa extraña luz, después Nicole duerme por 2 días completos y ahora esto...ahora no sabremos qué pasó.- dijo Seiya.

.- Aún es muy pronto...deja que por lo menos intente recordar.- dijo Ikki mirándolo serio captando la atención de todos.

.- Estoy de acuerdo; es normal que haya perdido el hilo de dónde estamos después de dormir tanto.- decía Shiryu

.- Pero es que incluso parecía no saber quien era ella.- dijo Shun recordando que al nombrarla ella no sabía ni a quién se refería y eso le preocupó.

.- Descuida...eso también es normal.- le insistió Hyoga.

.- Debemos esperar un poco a que se recupere para saber ¿qué le pasó esa noche?, aunque debo confesarles caballeros...que este asunto de Nicole así como de Apolo y sus hombres me tiene muy alerta; con esto nos hemos dado cuenta de que ella es más importante de lo que estamos imaginando y es importante al mismo tiempo que la protejamos de cualquier indicio malévolo que aparezca nuevamente.- dijo Saori mientras los demás asentían a excepción de Ikki.

.- ¿Qué hace ella ahora?.- preguntó Hyoga mirando a Shun.

.- Comiendo algo...- respondió Shun.

.- Ikki ¿encontraste algo en la casa de Géminis?.- preguntó Athena a Ikki.

.- No...sólo escombros dentro del templo...la casa está totalmente vacía.- dijo el fénix.

.- Entiendo, entonces sea lo que sea que pasó esa noche nos dejó con el suspenso.- respondió Athena caminando hacia la entrada de la cocina para ver a Nicole...sorpresivamente al abrirla notó que las cosas que se habían preparado para la joven, esta ya no estaba... .- ¿Qué? ¡NICOLE NO ESTÁ!.- gritó Saori a los demás.

.- Iremos a buscarla, Shun, quédate aquí.- dijo Seiya mientras Shun se quedaba al lado de Saori en lo que ellos salían disparados hacia la salida a buscar a Nicole.

.- ¿Por qué Nicole se iría? No lo entiendo.- dijo Shun sorprendido.

.- Creo que Nicole no está actuando por sí misma...esto no es normal.- decía Saori mientras Shun la veía a los ojos dándole la razón esta vez.

.

.- Aún no es primavera.- decía una mujer de ojos rojos como dos rubíes y de cabellos largos negros mientras hablaba con 7 caballeros a su alrededor en la tarima del templo del Inframundo.

.- Pero ya han hecho el llamado.- decía un joven de armadura oscura pero brillante de cabellos largos verdes pero su piel ahora era blanca...viva...

.- Lo sé, no pensé que fuera tan pronto...Selene ha de estar en aprietos.- decía Perséfone mientras se sentaba en su sede y de la nada aparecía su báculo.

El silencio perduró unos momentos en los que Perséfone miraba a cada uno de ellos para después mirar a su báculo y de manera decisiva se levantó...haciéndose notar nuevamente su presencia.

.- Mi madre Démeter y Temis aún no resuelven el primer asunto con los otros caballeros por lo mismo de que se necesita más pruebas y dar una fecha del juicio final de esos caballeros...me temo que sería más trabajo para ellas si hago lo mismo con ustedes; sólo les estoy dando más carga...pero Selene ya está dando señales en la Tierra a Nix que la necesita...algo está ocurriendo en la Luna, lo puedo presentir...- decía Perséfone mientras miraba directamente a Shion.

.- Haremos lo que usted diga.- dijo Shion.

.- No me voy a arriesgar; los enviaré a la Tierra y denle mi recado a Athena de que ya no tengo más maneras de advertirle que el peligro se acerca cada vez más y más...será mejor que se den prisa en lo que yo voy con las diosas de la Justicia Divina...hasta entonces caballeros...-

.- ¿Qué pasará con usted?.- cuestionó Shion.

.- Iré a visitar a mi hermana cuando llegue la Primavera...- dijo Perséfone alzando la mano haciendo que los caballeros restantes desaparecieran mientras esta miraba a su alrededor sintiendo una presencia nueva...

Dos mujeres aparecieron de la nada...

.- Perséfone...nuevamente te interpones en nuestras leyes.- decía Temis mientras hacía salir de la nada su balanza.

.- ¿Qué tienes qué decirnos ahora?.- decía Démeter mirando a su hija no tan feliz.

.- Creí que ustedes ya lo sabrían; Selene está en problemas...nos ha estado dando señales desde la Luna.- decía Perséfone

.- Lo sabemos...pero hacer que revivan los demás caballeros dorados no hace que solucionen las cosas hija...solo nos estás dando más trabajo con los demás dioses para que el juicio final se lleve a cabo...pero el trato era con 6 caballeros...no con 13...- dijo Démeter mirando algo molesta a su hija que se quedó callada apretando la mandíbula.

.- No tengo otra elección madre; no dejaré por ningún motivo que se apoderen de la Tierra y después al Inframundo...no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que hacer lo que Athena hacía por cada vez que la Tierra era la víctima de ser poseída: defenderme. Aunque se trate del mismo padre Zeus.- dijo Perséfone mientras la balanza de Temis se hacía a un lado que era evidentemente el lado de Perséfone que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella decía.

.- Pero Zeus no le será tan agradable esa noticia...- dijo Temis mientras la balanza ahora le daba la razón a ella.

.- Tendrá que hacer algo al respecto...no me agrada que después de todo Apolo desea tanto a Nix en su presencia...algo no está bien.- dijo Perséfone mientras la balanza se inclinaba levemente hacia su lado.

.- ¿Alguna rebelión te refieres?.- preguntó Démeter, la balanza se inclinó hacia el lado de Temis.

.- No lo dudaría...- respondió Perséfone haciendo que la balanza se diera en igualdad.

.

.- ¡NICOLE! ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?.- decía Seiya brincando las escaleras del Santuario de un lado para otro así como Shiryu, Hyoga buscaban en los alrededores e Ikki buscaba en el coliseo y después en los Templos: nada.

.- Esa niña sólo me ha causado problemas...- murmuró Ikki mientras buscaba furibundo en el Templo de Géminis, ya que de manera intuitiva le decía que la joven se encontraba por ahí, pero no lo parecía...sólo había ruinas de lo que había sido hace 2 días en donde la luz aquella se había aparecido.

Sin embargo esa no fue la sorpresa de Ikki; sino ver que repentinamente de la casa de Géminis aparecía un brillo extraño fulminante frente a él...en el medio de los escombros que parecía tintinear llamándolo...Extrañamente curioso por saber qué era eso; se acercó hasta que escarbó y encontró que de la luz se hacía larga mostrando un lugar diferente...

.- ¿Qué?.- se preguntó muy extrañado... .- ¿Dónde estoy?.- se dijo nuevamente encontrándose en un paisaje donde un jardín sin límite de flores (a excepción de un sauce en el medio) donde abundaba una infinita paz...

.- ¿Qué es este lugar?.- nuevamente hablando solo no sabía si moverse de ahí; aunque todavía se encontraba esa luz tras él que parecía indicarle algo que determinó como muy obvio: un portal...pero ¿qué hacía un portal en la casa de Géminis?

Miró al frente y vio un templo totalmente diferente al de las doce casas en Grecia...este estaba en ruinas; ¿qué era ese lugar? Seguía cuestionándose sintiendo las piernas moverse sin tener tanta voluntad en hacerlo...fue cuando la vio entonces...Nicole estaba en el jardín de flores sentada pero con la mirada fija al cielo...estaba de rodillas sentada sobre sus pies y traía los brazos extendidos hacia su parte trasera para hacerlo (mirar al cielo) sin tener ninguna incomodidad; después de hacer esto notó que de los ojos grisáceos de la joven se entrecerraban con una firma decisión para después tocar algo que tenía en su pecho...se levantó y repentinamente miró al ave fénix que se acercaba caminando...

.- ¿Ikki?.- dijo la chica sin sorprenderse, la mirada de ella parecía ser la misma...¿o no?

.- ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes como tontos.- dijo Ikki llegando hasta ella para tomarla del brazo derecho con algo de fuerza sorprendiéndola un poco.

.- ¿Buscándome? Pero...es que a ti no te esperaba.- dijo Nicole.

.- ¿A no? ¿Entonces a quién si se puede saber? estoy cansado de ser tu escolta y recibir solo problemas por tu causa.- decía Ikki bastante molesto ahora notando que la joven no agachaba la cabeza ni se ponía a llorar...como él creía que se iba a poner.

.- Eso no es tu asunto...ahora te pido que me sueltes que me lastimas.- dijo Nicole e Ikki la soltó consternado...no se había dado cuenta de que de su mano la había apretado un poco...aunque poco era mucho decir ya que del brazo blanco que era de la joven ahora tenía marcas de la mano de Ikki.

Fue entonces cuando la vio...ella estaba muy diferente...y de su cuello, que de hace rato había notado que tomaba algo en su pecho, no era nada más ni nada menos que un colige de color plata fina se acomodaba a su alrededor y en el pecho estaba un cristal pequeño de color plateado casi blanco que brillaba y a la vez hacía tintinear un sonido agudo...¡era el mismo sonido que emitía la luz por la cual había llegado a ese lugar!

.- Fénix, ¿a qué has venido aquí? A ti no te he llamado.- dijo una voz...provinente obvio de la chica pero ahora su mirada estaba serena y lo miraba con ternura al mismo tiempo que con preocupación...¿era realmente Nicole?

.- ¿A qué te refieres con llamar? Ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿quién eres tú?...- dijo Ikki en lo que Nicole miraba el piso y sonreía levemente mientras tomaba el cristal en sus manos.

.- Creo que es justo que lo haga...pero no lo diré aquí...ya lo he visto...ellos están afuera, me están esperando.- dijo Nicole mirándolo a los ojos mientras un tono carmesí aparecía de las mejillas de la chica.

.- ¿Quiénes te están esperando? ¡responde!.- decía Ikki más molesto que de costumbre pero apaciguándolo ya que ahora había una mano posado en la mejilla izquierda de él...dejándolo boquiabierto.

.- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas...pero al fin lo entiendo todo...vamos...que nos esperan.- dijo Nicole mientras tomaba la mano del fénix y lo llevaba nuevamente a esa luz por la cual atravesaron y se encontraban nuevamente en la casa de Géminis para después dirigirse así al Santuario de Athena donde esta, con ojos bastantemente sorprendidos miraba incrédula los que estaban frente a ella de rodillas.

.

Shun y Saori no lo podían creer...que de la nada aparecieran así como al mismo tiempo llegaban los otros 6 caballeros dorados que ya habían estado en el santuario por sólo unos cuantos días.

.- ¡Aioros!.- decía Aioria al ver a su hermano mayor portando la armadura de Sagitario...¿acaso esto era un sueño?

.- ¡Shura! ¡Afrodita! ¡Máscara Mortal!.- decía Shiryu.

.- ¡Aldebarán, amigo!.- exclamó Mu al ver al caballero de Tauro sonreírle pero también sorprendido de ver a Shion...su maestro.

Shion estaba a la cabecera de todos y miraban a Athena que se mostraba muy incrédula.

.- ¿Pero qué?.- dijo Seiya también entrando al Santuario Principal.

.- Athena, hemos regresado al fin...con un nuevo mensaje de Perséfone su hermana.- dijo Shion mientras él y los demás se levantaban.

.- ¿Nuevo mensaje?.- se preguntó Athena.

.- Así es...al parecer Selene la diosa de la Luna está en grave peligro...- decía Saga colocándose a un lado de Shion.

.- ¿Pero Selene? ¿Y sus guardianes?.- preguntó Athena aterrada.

.- De eso no tenemos ningún conocimiento salvo sí decirle que se nos está acabando el tiempo; ¿ya han encontrado la Luz de la Esperanza de la Noche y el Fuego de la Luna?.- preguntó Shion mirando a Dohko quien negaba.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Shura

.- No tenemos ni una idea sobre donde puedan estar...tampoco sabemos cómo llegar al Santuario de Selene, desconocemos esos detalles.- dijo Athena confesando la verdad.

.- Pero Perséfone aseguró que Selene les ha estado enviando señales tanto a usted como a la diosa Nix para resolver el enigma y llevarnos hasta la luna...- decía Kanon mientras Seiya se colocaba al lado de Saori.

.- No sabemos quien es Nix tampoco...es una misión difícil...y no hemos podido encontrar a Nicole tampoco.- dijo Seiya mirando a Saori cabizbajo.

.- Ikki repentinamente también desapareció.- dijo Hyoga

.- Tal vez se deba a que está con Nicole...- dijo Athena mientras los demás asentían.

.- De eso estás segura...bastante diría yo.- entró una voz al Santuario mientras los caballeros se ponían en posición de combate colocándose frente a Athena...incluso Seiya lo hizo poniéndose frente a ella poniéndole un brazo para protegerla. Pero, era una voz femenina la que se escuchó.

.- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Milo, el más cercano a la puerta...pero dejándose ver claramente, se mostraron Ikki y Nicole, esta iba enfrente de él con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro y de su pecho se mostraba un fino cristal que llamó la atención de Athena.

.- ¿Nicole?.- preguntaron los que la conocían...

Aunque a pesar de venir acompañada de Ikki que era su escolta...no pudo siquiera este esconder la sorpresa que tanto Saga como Kanon se arrodillaran ante ella desde donde estaban. Esta los miró cerrando los ojos sonriendo...

.- ¿Pero qué les pasa?.- preguntó Aioria...que tampoco podía comprender que su hermano Aioros hacía exactamente lo mismo.

.- Así que...has despertado...- dijo repentinamente Athena.

.- Tardé un tiempo en hacerlo...pero sí; gracias caballeros...Saga, Kanon, por prestarme su templo como portal para abrirme el camino hacia Éfeso...Athena...- decía Nicole acercándose al tiempo que Saga y Kanon se levantaban y miraban a un sorprendido Ikki que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...¿Nicole acaso era...ella era?

.- ¿Qué sucede...Nix?.- le preguntó Athena mientras Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu...e incluso los caballeros dorados: Mu, Milo, Camus, Dohko, Aioria y Shaka se sorprendieron...

.- No tenemos tiempo qué perder; debemos ir a Éfeso...supongo que Poseidón te dijo que investigaras ahí sobre cómo llegar al Santuario de la Luna; hay un portal en Éfeso por medio de la estatua de la Noche que se encuentra ahí...debemos irnos de inmediato.- dijo Nix mientras se ponía a la altura de Athena.

.- Entonces vamos...- dijo Athena mientras miraba el colige de la chica.

Nix asintió en silencio mientras veía a los demás caballeros que Shun parecía no creer lo que veía...e Ikki parecía haberle impactado por unos instantes pero ahora actuaba como si nada.

.- ¿A donde debemos dirigirnos?.- preguntó Athena.

.- Kanon y Saga...pese a que ellos no sabían con exactitud por qué escogí ese lugar como portal para ir a Éfeso; me prestaron el lugar sólo para viajes contados...- decía Nix mientras los caballeros asentían mirando a Athena.

.- ¿Y por qué la casa de Géminis?.- preguntó Seiya

.- Fácil...Kanon y Saga, siendo caballeros del mismo lugar, tienen un poder que manda a otra dimensión; como Éfeso no es un lugar abierto y que sólo se llega por medio de tele transportaciones, el lugar es el ideal para hacerlo...- dijo Nix mirando a Seiya quien este se sorprendió...¿y Nicole?.

.- ¿Nicole? Es decir...- decía Shun sin poder saber cómo referirse a la joven.

.- Dejemos algo en claro...yo podré ser Nix, pero...sigo siendo Nicole...desperté hace 2 días por medio del cristal de la orbe de la noche, que es esta misma por supuesto, el colige que tengo en mi cuello...no hay tiempo, debemos ir a Éfeso enseguida Athena.- dijo Nicole.

Athena asintió mientras los demás caballeros dorados abrían paso para que las diosas pasaran...aún sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, eso no impidió para que tanto amigos, y hermanos se reunieran y en silencio agradecieron la presencia de los visitantes y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Géminis. Athena llevaba su usual vestido blanco con los adornos dorados y su báculo sagrado así como también de la nada Nix sacó un báculo de color negro con una terminación parecida a la de Athena pero un poco más pequeña y tenía aspecto de una galaxia de mil estrellas de color plata.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Géminis y de ahí los transportaron de nuevo al templo de Éfeso donde anteriormente Ikki había encontrado a Nicole...o a Nix en esos momentos, ¿qué más daba? ¿acaso a Saori le están diciendo a cada rato Athena y luego Saori? Era un enredo pero en fin, nada lo mismo para él; pero ¿qué casualidades o qué ocurrencias más saldrían? ¿acaso no bastaba con tener una sola diosa a su lado? Parecía que Milo también estaba cuestionándose de eso en su mente al verle el rostro sin despegar de la joven que llegaba a su templo en ruinas, mientras los demás miraban a los alrededores...Shaka se sentía como en el cuarto gemelo de su templo; la paz que brindaba en ese lugar extraño...como de un sueño...era muy parecido. Mientras los demás veían que repentinamente Nix quedaba en blanco cuando algo le pasó por su mente.

.- Oh...no...la estatua...- murmuró audible para los que estaban cercanos en esos momentos: los gemelos, Mu y Athena.

Nix corrió hacia la parte derecha del templo perteneciente a Artemisa pero la estatua que era de ella, la vio muy distinta a que esa mañana...estaba rota...Nix llegó consternada por lo que veía ¿quién sería capaz de hacer esto?

.- Me lo temía...- dijo una voz nueva para todos los presentes...de la nada salió Julián Solo...

.- ¿Julián? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Saori

.- Por ahora no Athena.- dijo Poseidón, no Julián Solo.

.- ¡Pero! ¿Cómo?.- se cuestionaba Athena

.- Olvidaste cerrar la última vez la vasija Athena...- respondió Nix a su derecha que la veía seria... .- Pero no te preocupes, él no tiene intenciones de hacernos daño, ni a nosotros, ni a la tierra...¿verdad?.- dijo Nix mirando a Poseidón quien se acercaba y Kanon estremeció un poco mientras los demás caballeros llegaban.

.- Sin duda alguna, algo en mi intuición me decía que tú eras Nix...por la forma en que el otro día dirigiste esa misma mirada cuando fui a hablar con Athena en privado.- dijo Poseidón señalando a Nix.

.- Creí parecer desapercibida, pero ya me di cuenta de que no.- decía esta en un tono seco.

.- No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de amargada...- decía Poseidón.

.- ¿Amargada? De no ser por tu hermano-- pero Nix se detuvo y volvió a contenerse.

.- Olvidemos un poco esto...total el portal está dañado y tendremos que esperar a que 'sane' por sí solo...o llamar a Perséfone.- decía Poseidón mirando a Athena mientras Seiya se colocaba a un lado de esta ahora el que estremeció fue Poseidón.

.- No te acerques a Saori.- decía Seiya.

.- Seiya, tranquilízate...te aseguro que él no hará nada...- dijo una vez más Nix mirando repentinamente hacia el frente notando la mirada del fénix que iba a salir del templo al igual que algunos de los caballeros dorados que salieron a inspeccionar y cuidar del lugar, entre ellos: Aioros y Aioria salieron a conversar, Milo, Camus, Dohko, Shura, Shiryu e Hyoga salieron dejando a los demás...bajó la mirada un poco entristecida...era obvio que todavía era una humana con sentimientos encontrados. Afrodita miraba con detalle el templo algo entusiasmado, Mu y Aldebarán se quedaron cerca de Saori y de Seiya...quien este no podía contener los celos aún...y los gemelos seguían al lado de Nix.

.- Pero aún no es primavera, faltan 2 semanas para eso y quien sabe qué podría pasar mientras tanto.- dijo Athena

.- No creo que en esas 2 semanas Apolo y Artemisa se atrevan a hacer algo; para empezar sería el último lugar donde ellos te buscarían y en segundo; están pensando en otra cosa.- dijo Poseidón.

.- ¿Otra cosa?¿a qué te refieres?.- preguntó Seiya.

.- Jeh, humano testarudo...está bien...supongo que ya te habrás preguntado ¿para qué quieren a Nix...verdad?.- le preguntó Poseidón a Athena y Nix lo miró a los ojos.

.- ¿Qué?.- se sobresaltó Seiya...

.- Eso no importa por ahora...hemos encontrado la luz de la esperanza de la noche y aún nos falta obtener el fuego de la luna; por ahora nos concentraremos en eso Poseidón; ya tendrás tiempo para presumir sobre tus intuiciones.- dijo Athena retirándose hacia lo que parecía una sala principal mirando la estatua de nombre Diana que apuntaba con un arco hacia el cielo.

.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó Seiya a Mu y a Aldebarán pero estos se encogieron de hombros sin saber qué decir mirando ahora a Nicole.

.- Creo que...tendremos que esperar a Perséfone; es importante que ella esté aquí.- respondió Nix mirando después a Shion que estaba cerca de Afrodita y regresaba hasta donde estaba ella.

.- ¿Podría Perséfone arreglar el portal?.- preguntó Shion

.- No lo sé.- respondió Nix de tal manera que pareciera que los demás se iban a caer de espaldas... .- Pero sí sé, que Perséfone intenta decirnos algo más de todo esto...- dijo la diosa de la noche para ahora observar que de los ojos de Athena podía notar una profunda tristeza y miraba al suelo...observó enseguida que el caballero de Pegaso se le acercaba para preguntarle si estaba bien y al notarle la sonrisa de su hermana...ella también sonrió...

.

Faltando 2 semanas para que llegue la primavera...¿qué hacer mientras tanto? Día 14 y contando; el templo de Artemisa ahora en ruinas parecía no tener fin...lejos de decidir si arreglar o no para tener un lugar donde dormir decidieron regresar al Santuario de Athena y permanecer ahí ya que el portal sólo está para pasar contables veces y el número era escaso...solo 5 y ya llevaban 3 entradas...la primera fue cuando Nicole despertó en Nix; la segunda cuando Ikki entró para buscar a Nicole, la tercera cuando todos pasaron para tratar de pasar al portal que los llevaría al Santuario de Selene y por ahora era mejor reservar esas entradas.

Algo escandalizado el asunto; pero tomaron su tiempo para charlar el tiempo que no habían estado desde lo que pasó con Hades y el grupo se volvió más cercano...se reunieron todos en el coliseo para después en poco tiempo que llegaran los demás caballeros de bronce e incluso llegaron las amazonas Shaina, Marín y June.

Perturbador; pensó Seiya al ver el rostro enmascarado de la cobra...no sabía si eso era para hacerle perder más el balance sobre su cargo de conciencia desde lo que pasó con su amiga Miho y nuevamente lo puso a pensar en dilemas...pese a su interés por proteger a la diosa cueste lo que cueste y más ahora que Poseidón merodeaba a sus antojos por los templos y por el Santuario; no podía concentrarse en las pláticas o incluso estando solo no podía aclarar su mente. Marín al notarlo serio sentado en alguna parte del coliseo le dijo "las emociones hay que soltarlas para evitarnos dolor"; ¿qué quiso decir con eso? posiblemente a que debía olvidarse de que algo le preocupara para así no sentir penas, ni dolor como ella lo dijo...pero ¿qué tenía eso qué ver con lo que pensara Saori de él? Momento...¿Saori? ¿qué estará haciendo ella en estos momentos?

Se levantó para dirigirse al santuario en lo que repentinamente se topaba con Nicole, quien estaba caminando alegre en compañía de Kiki y de Mu por el templo de Aries y esta sujetaba una canasta...hubiera visto el contenido pero estaba tapada...no tenía tanta curiosidad pero sí vio el interés de Kiki por enseñarle la casa de Aries y Mu simplemente lo observaba siendo escolta en esos momentos de Nicole...¿qué le habrá pasado a Ikki?

.- ¡Seiya! ¿vienes por algo en especial?.- le preguntó Kiki algo extrañado ya que Seiya normalmente venía para que Mu le reparara la armadura pero esta vez ya no era posible pues Seiya poseía armadura sagrada ahora, simplemente le extrañó verlo por ahí.

.- No...él va al santuario.- respondió Nicole a Kiki y sonriéndole a Mu.

.- Ah..sí...- dijo Seiya sorprendido de que Nicole leyera el pensamiento del chico.

.- Hazme un favor Seiya ¿sí? entrégale esto a Saori.- le dijo Nicole sacando de la canasta una rosa roja y con una carta pequeña cerrada.

.- Supongo que sí.- dijo Seiya recibiendo la rosa pero algo intrigado, ¿por qué no se la entregaba ella?

.- Se la entregaría yo pero, quedé de ver a los demás para ver los templos y me temo que para cuando termine la rosa se seque y como ya vas para allá...- explicó la chica.

.- Entiendo, bueno...adiós.- decía Seiya mientras pensaba qué hacer con la rosa ya que tampoco quería que le pasara algo así que se apresuró para llegar al Santuario mientras que Nicole traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- ¿Una rosa?.- preguntó Kiki mientras Mu alzaba una ceja por lo entrometido que sonó su pupilo, estuvo a punto de regañarlo pero Nicole lo detuvo.

.- Tranquilo, no me sonó inapropiado...y respondiéndote Kiki...creo que tanto mi hermana como Seiya necesitan un "empujón".- dijo Nicole guiñando un ojo mientras Kiki la miraba sonriéndole entendiendo el punto.

.

Ya no había tanta tranquilidad en el Santuario como había pensado que podría ser; ya con las molestias de la nueva llegada de todos los caballeros dorados había provocado tal magnitud que poco a poco llegaban caballeros y pupilos para entrenarse y ser caballeros que hacían mucho escándalo y no lo dejaban concentrarse. En esos momentos...en esos precisos momentos deseaba estar en la Isla de la muerte para pensar tranquilo...pero tampoco tenía intenciones de ir; no era eso lo que le estaba molestando, era otra cosa lo cual tenía nombre ahora: Nicole. Simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ya era demasiado todo lo que había pasado con ella que ya era justo incluso que le asignaran otra escolta.

Pero a ciencia cierta ella no tenía la culpa por ser quien es, después de todo ¿quién iba a imaginar que una chiquilla como ella pudiera ser una reencarnación de una diosa? Mirando hacia el pasado no fue lo mismo que sucedió con Saori pero por que Aioros sabía que la bebé del santuario era la reencarnación de Athena; pero en fin...cosas pasan y así como pasan, esto también pasará pronto. Su hermano comenzaba también a molestarle preguntándole a cada rato si se encontraba bien y no fue sino hasta sentirse mal cuando le respondió rotundamente:

.- ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!.- gritó Ikki a Shun cuando estaban cerca del coliseo y Shun simplemente lo miró serio y se fue, eso sí es nuevo, pensó Ikki cuando creyó que su hermano se pondría a llorar: como siempre.

.- De acuerdo a la próxima no me molesto ni en preguntarte.- dijo Shun retirándose para acercarse a June y se fueron a platicar cerca del coliseo.

"Lo siento Shun" pensó Ikki caminando hacia sin ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente caminó hasta donde pudo para poner en orden sus ideas. Inexplicablemente pensó en ella; sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio...¿qué sería de ellos si ella siguiera con vida? posiblemente sacarla de ahí de ese infierno sería el primer paso, pero ¿qué más de ahí entonces? sintió miedo repentinamente de que al momento de querer recordar su rostro se vio en una difícil situación pues ya no recordaba cómo era...tardó unos momentos hasta que lo formó y se percató de que era normal: después de todo ya habían pasado años después de la muerte de Esmeralda; y así como va pasando el tiempo los rostros en los recuerdos quedan impregnados como una fotografía...pero con efectos secundarios...las líneas que definían el rostro así como el matiz de los ojos comenzaba a deteriorarse y borrarse.

Su corazón seguía dolido y sin más ni más llegó a la casa de Leo donde Aioria se encontraba con Kiki y por supuesto, con ahora la diosa Nix que caminaba mirando a los alrededores y deteniéndose para fijar su vista en el fénix haciendo contacto visual. Este no hizo nada salvo darse la vuelta y continuar por donde vino mientras que Nicole sintió su corazón dentro de una mano que la apretara pero continuó por la casa de Aioria que le comentaba algo acerca de su hermano Aioros...

.

Seiya llegó al Santuario Principal donde una joven de cabellos largos y morados miraba determinadamente el piso perdida y sumamente triste, ¿qué le pasaba ahora? Se preguntó Seiya sin entender; es decir, él sabía que ella se culpaba mucho de la muerte de los caballeros dorados; pero ellos se encontraban con ellos nuevamente, ¿no era eso ya motivo para estar alegre? Seiya llegó y le tocó ligeramente el hombro para que Saori lo observara...

.- ¿Seiya?.- se preguntó Saori sorprendida, ¿en qué momento llegó?

.- ¿Estás bien Saori?.- le preguntó Seiya notando nuevamente la cabeza cabizbaja de la chica y él hizo lo mismo ¿había algo en el suelo? mmm no...

.- ¿A qué has venido?.-

.- Toma Saori.- le dijo Seiya entregándole la rosa y enseguida a Saori se le cambió la cara totalmente por una extrañada, ¿qué? ¿acaso estaba soñando?

.- ¿Una rosa?.- le preguntó Saori bastante extrañada, ¿acaso Seiya se había molestado en--

.- En el camino acá al Santuario, Nicole..bueno Nix, me dijo que te entregara esto...y también esto.- dijo Seiya entregándole la carta algo apenado y obvio notando nuevamente el cambio de ánimo en la diosa...

.- "Pensé mal entonces".- dijo Saori mientras abría el contenido leyendo y...repentinamente sintió como si algo bueno le estaban diciendo. "No dejes que tu tristeza se convierta en una carga para los que de verdad te quieren...aprovecha hermana, ya estoy contigo otra vez"...decía la carta que en mente la leyó y miró a Seiya un poco más animada.

.- ¿Qué?.- le preguntó Seiya viendo que Saori guardaba la carta en un buró de por ahí y colocaba la rosa en un jarrón con agua también de por allá.

.- Gracias por traérmelo...me animó el rato.- dijo Saori cambiando su expresión por una más abierta y Seiya le sonrió.

.- Ah, así que a ti te agradan las flores...- más que decirlo como comentario lo dijo como algo afirmativo, como aclarándoselo y diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos dejando a Saori más sorprendida.

.- ¿A qué mujer no le agradarían las flores?.- dijo también Saori abiertamente como si fuese algo muy obvio.

.- Oh, entonces si te traigo un ramo entero ¿te pondría más feliz que hace unos momentos?.- le preguntó Seiya

.- ¿Eh?.- se quedó sin habla la chica.

.- No se diga, enseguida vuelvo.- pegó un salto en lo que iba corriendo saliendo del Santuario dejando perpleja a Saori con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.- Seiya...- murmuró Saori sonriendo más que de costumbre.

No tardó nada en llegar con Afrodita quien conversaba con Shion y Dohko en la casa de Piscis; tratando de evadir para qué las quería o para quién era, tardó unos minutos en convencer al caballero dorado en que le diera las doce rosas más hermosas que pudiese tener, obvio sin lastimar a nadie para obsequiar. Enseguida se las entregó después de no estar convencido pero estaba platicando con el patriarca y para que Seiya desapareciera rápidamente se las entregó todas de un rojo oscuro.

.- Gracias.- dijo Seiya retirándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- Seiya se está metiendo en un grave problema.- comentó Shion hacia Dohko y este solo cerró los ojos como tratando de decir "no hay remedio"

.- Lo que sea por la diosa.- comentó Dohko a la ligera.

.

Lo pudo ver desde fuera del Santuario y no quisieron interrumpir; Poseidón y Nix estaban afuera observando la escena que el joven Pegaso llegaba a toda prisa entregándole el ramo hacia Saori quien dudosamente lo aceptó y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato.

.- ¡Jeh, qué estupidez!.- dijo Poseidón

.- Sabía que dirías eso.- respondió Nix mientras que de la canasta que tenía la hacía desaparecer mandándola a otro lado.

.- Más que estúpido, está prohibido.- dijo el dios de los mares.

.- ¿Prohibido? ¿Por qué?.- preguntó ahora Nix sin entender

.- ¿Y todavía preguntas? ¿qué clase de dios se enamora de un humano?.- le preguntó Poseidón mirando con recelo la escena donde Saori se dejaba tomar de una mano de Seiya y este depositaba un beso en el lomo de la mano.

.- ¿Qué acaso no te ha pasado antes? Recuerda que estás en el cuerpo de un humano y como tal también te has enamorado...de Athena.- dijo Nix

.- Pero yo soy un Dios.-

.- Corrección: eres un dios reencarnado en el cuerpo de un humano; y no me explico...incluso Zeus se enamoró una vez de una humana.- dijo Nix caminando hacia ver las 12 casas desde las afueras del Santuario Principal.

.- Aún así no se nos permite amar.- decía Poseidón

.- Yo no creo en eso.-

.- Mas bien, no quieres creer en eso...pero sabes que es verdad, ¿o esperas una vida buena junto con un caballero común y corriente?.- preguntó Poseidón.

.- De eso sí no lo sé...pero no quiero creer en ello...sigo siendo sólo una humana con la mente compartida con una diosa...y al igual que Athena también-- también...he sentido amor por humanos...- dijo Nix mientras se dirigía al interior del Santuario odiando el momento de interrumpir tan tierna escena dejando a Poseidón mirando la estatua de Athena.

.

La noche llegó tranquilamente y cada uno de los caballeros yacía en sus templos o dispuestos para irse a dormir; pero una persona no dormía...extrañamente divagaba hacia las afueras del Santuario Principal, como siempre Nix podía estar despierta admirando las estrellas...pero esta vez no estaría sola.

.- ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?.- le preguntó Athena a Nix quien la vio acercarse a ella.

.- Desde que se ocultó el sol...ahora más que nunca comprendo por qué me gustaban mucho las estrellas...me llamaban ¿sabes? me llamaban diciéndome que Selene nos está esperando con el Fuego de la Luna...y también para advertirme de un peligro...- decía Nicole pero a la vez Nix.

.- ¿Peligro?.-

.- Athena...lo que intentaba decir Poseidón, es que Apolo y Artemisa no sólo planean apoderarse de la tierra y del Inframundo... también desean despojar a Zeus como dios padre.- decía Nix llamando la atención a Athena.

.- ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?.-

.- Por que la ambición de los dioses va más allá de lo que podríamos imaginar y una rebelión...¡qué cuadro! ¿no?.- le dijo Nix mirando seria a Athena quien esta asintió.

.- Gracias por el detalle.- le dijo Athena recordando el suceso con Seiya.

.- No hay de qué...eres la diosa más humana que he conocido...-

.- Sabes que eso está prohibido ¿no?.- le dijo Athena

.- Sí...pero al igual que tú, prefiero evadirlo...vamos a dormir, este asunto de despertar me dejó algo cansada.- le dijo Nicole a Saori y ambas regresaron al santuario.

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

**Notas de la autora:** otro capítulo más...bien...pues...espero que este capítulo les haya gustado pero séanme sinceros, creo que me estoy alejando un tanto de la trama de la historia ¿no? es decir, sentí como que si repentinamente todo lo pusiera bastante rápido...pero al mismo tiempo no...recuerden que acepto de todo y estoy dispuesta a re escribir este capítulo si no les gusta.

Ahora mi gustada sección de agradecimientos:

**Kisame Hoshigaki **muchas gracias, sí ya sé que la exclamación de atena fue algo muy directo y rápido, pero sí fue algo en sentido de que ellos solo tienen armaduras doradas mas no sagradas como las de ahora de Seiya y compañía así como los de Apolo, pero también lo coloqué en el sentido de: váyanse ya jajajajaja. Tal vez coloque nuevamente este ataque en un futuro. Espero tu crítica, la espero con ansias.

**RIAADVD** también agradezco el comentario, y sí no te preocupes con lo de diana :), y pues mi punto de vista lo saqué en conclusión de que hasta yo una vez entré a esos dichosos foros de críticas y pues me llevó al punto de que me inscribí ese día y ese mismo día me salí por tanta queja que había. Me pareció increíble en cierta manera jeje. También espero tu crítica con muchas ansias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**kate goddess** sí yo también muchas veces me preguntaba eso: ¿por qué no hay un ataque que simplemente mande todos a volar rápido si tanta prisa tienen? pero pues este ataque es el amateur jajajaja es lo más non plus de los poderes juntos, bueno a mi punto de vista jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; ya viste que Nicole es Nix, y pues aún falta descubrir más cosas...Espero tu comentario y o crítica.

Cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, ya saben, denle click en go y lo leeré.

Gracias por leer

**Atte. Kuroidono **


End file.
